La Quinta Princesa
by FuriousBlood
Summary: Los cuatro puntos cardinales están representados en los cuerpos de Celestia, Luna, Cadance y Twilight. Los cuatro extremos de la tierra de Equestria están protegidos, pero... ¿Y el centro? El corazón, el altar principal, ¿Quién lo tomaría? Sunset shimmer y starlight glimmer se disputarán el derecho a tal privilegio.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

El sueño

Corría libre por el campo; más veloz que el relámpago, más libre aún que el rugir del viento entre sus orejas. Con un compás precioso de galope y salto, venciendo todo obstáculo. No había escollo, roca o falla incapaz de superar y nada le demandaba esfuerzo alguno. Se sentía flotar; con ansiar velocidad era suficiente. Aquello no parecía verdad, era demasiado perfecto.  
A su alrededor, una extensión infinita de verde hierba y florecillas ondulaba en lomos de los montes y los valles circundantes como un océano a punto de marearle. No se detuvo demasiado en la contemplación del paisaje: arroyos, matas, hierba y ramas se desdibujaban bajo sus patas a causa de su urgencia. Brindarle cierta atención hubiese sido en vano, hasta los colores parecían fundirse en uno solo; su galope se hallaba a punto de explotar, se abalanzaba sobre los prados de manera tal que parecía estar a punto de echar a volar.  
Con todo, lo anteriormente expuesto no parecía suponerle ningún empuje agotador; siquiera fatiga. Todo era pleno disfrute de la inmensidad silenciosa, de un sol radiante llamándole con su luz cegadora.  
Su vigor y decisión inflamó su espíritu al perder su mirar en el cielo; éste sí parecía estarse quieto, ahogándose hacia lo profundo, llamándole con una tenue voz. Lucía límpido, colosal, gigantesco; y la felicidad que manaba de él condujo al unicornio a preguntarse por qué sería todo tan maravilloso.

 _\- Sunset… Sunset… ¿Adónde vas?_

-¡A alcanzar los cielos! – respondió Sunset Shimmer, vibrante de dicha. No puso en duda de dónde provenía la voz que le importunaba ni a quién pertenecía. No se preguntó por qué un ente invisible se ponía en contacto con ella o por qué parecía hablarle desde la profundidad celestial. Todo era tan extraordinario, tan irreal. Su sed por dejarse llevar era irrefrenable.

\- Tengo un sueño, ¡y lo voy a alcanzar! – continuó, galopando como ningún otro pony lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera los tan veloces pegasos. El viento arreciaba sobre su melena dorada y roja, mezclando sus mechones y alborotándosela toda. De pronto llegó a sus oídos el feroz bombeo de su corazón, atronador palpitar apasionado. Y otro sonido embebió el ambiente, acunado por el silbido del viento: sus resoplos gustosos, aspirando todo el aire posible y soltándolo como un tren a vapor. Era feliz galopando hasta la extenuación; no sabía por qué, pero se sentía plenamente feliz, por una vez en la vida.

 _\- ¿Y lo vas a alcanzar?_ – la voz resultaba vagamente familiar. Jamás la había escuchado antes, pero algo en ella le hacía sentirse en casa.  
\- Es lo que fue dicho: – Respondió Sunset Shimmer – "Ten un sueño y hazlo realidad".  
\- _¿No perderás el camino_?  
\- No.  
 _\- ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vas? Todo luce igual_.  
\- ¿Igual? ¿Igual a Equestria?

Por primera vez desde que había iniciado la marcha, Sunset pareció sentir el cansancio. Las colinas parecían tornarse más escarpadas y el aire más esquivo. El sol comenzó a quemarle el lomo y su pelaje sudoroso daba cuenta del ardor invertido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _\- No puedes saber el camino si no hay Norte, como no puede haber ocaso si no hay Oeste. Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido._

En la cima verde de la cuesta, hundida en tiernos brotes, sus cascos trastabillaron y la pendiente se le vino encima demasiado rápido. Para no perder el equilibrio del todo e irse de narices colina abajo, se vio obligada a caracolear, buscando dónde colocar sus patas a trompicones. Atrás habían quedado la carrera vaporosa y etérea, la dicha inconmensurable y la visión perfecta. Como si de pronto todo se volviera más real. Descendió la loma enteramente de esta forma, como un carruaje desbocado que no logra enderezar su paso, dando saltos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¡No entiendo! – gritó, bufando con cada cambio de aire.  
Su felicidad se vaporó tan pronto como la había invadido, arrasada por la duda y la aflicción. Miró en derredor pero fue incapaz de reconocer el paisaje.

\- _¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Debes seguir_!

-¡No, hasta que me expliques!

 _\- ¿Quién eres?_

\- ¿Qué? – Sunset frenó en seco en el valle. Meneó el morro, molesta. – Esto no tiene sentido, ¡acabas de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Sabes muy bien quién soy!

\- Pero tú no lo sabes. – respondió aquella angelical voz.

Ante tal razonamiento, el unicornio no atinó a emitir palabra. Balbuceó de manera ininteligible una o dos palabras, hasta que exhaló:  
\- ¿Yo…?

\- Si no tienes orden no tendrás un mapa para llegar a tu destino. – Volvió a susurrar la voz – Sunset, te necesito. Te necesitamos. Eres necesaria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte si no puedo verte?

\- Una calamidad se acerca. Tenlo presente. Alcánzame, o no sobreviviremos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – Sunset Shimmer dio vueltas sobre sí misma, gritándole a los cielos - ¡Por lo que más quieras, responde!

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue despertar sobresaltada de aquél extraño e inexplicable sueño, envuelta en sudor, en su lecho. Miró en torno a su habitación del Hogar para Señoritas que rentaba cuartos para las estudiantes extranjeras de Canterlot High. Todo se hallaba cubierto por tinieblas, en inmutable serenidad.

Perpleja, palpó su pecho, aún bajo los efectos de la congoja resultante y de inmediato reparó en la mano humana que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su antiguo casco. Me soñé unicornio, suspiró para sí, me soñé unicornio y galopando feroz. Era feliz, ¡yo era feliz! Tan feliz…Que hermoso fue…  
Hermoso. Hermoso y aterrador. Al parecer, alguien en lo alto la conocía por nombre. Y, con base a sus dichos, también la necesitaba. Se arrebujó bajo sus mantas; sintió sus piernas temblar. ¡Piernas! ¿Desde cuándo no sabía lo que se sentía hacer vibrar el suelo en un galope? ¿Desde cuándo no relinchaba, o se encabritaba, o daba de coces o ejercitaba su magia? ¡Su magia! Desde que había renunciado a portar orgullosa aquel cuerno que la identificara como unicornio había sepultado sin querer parte de sí misma. ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora era humana ¿Era feliz siendo humana?

Comenzó a temblar, bajo el poder de una inexplicable consternación. Pronto brotaron lágrimas que empañaron con su tibieza su mirar verde esmeralda. Era incapaz de detenerlo, lloraba sin cesar. No lograba comprender muy bien las causas de sus sentimientos, sólo le era posible llorar y tiritar. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Una pesadilla cualquiera podría ser tan poderosa? ¿Estaría siendo dañino el tiempo transcurrido en aquél mundo ajeno, colmado de chicas y muchachos, de cuerpos extraños, que caminaban en dos pies? Tal vez… Quizá vivir en circunstancias tan poco naturales para ella estaba demostrando sus consecuencias a largo plazo, por fin.

Una inusitada ansiedad la hizo saltar de la cama. Corrió a lo largo de la habitación, como si el lugar se encontrase en llamas. Tropezó con la butaca que descansaba delante del espejo frente al cual se alistaba cada mañana para asistir a clases. Se detuvo en seco, paralizada ante su tenue reflejo, difuso a causa de la oscuridad. Ella estaba allí, de pie, pudo saberlo. Apenas, suponiendo, pero lograba adivinar sus formas humanas entre la sombra y la luz. ¡Esa no soy yo!, pensó, soltando un sollozo. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Qué he hecho conmigo?

Perturbada por la visión de aquella noche y presa de esa incertidumbre que parecía resuelta a consumirle el alma por completo, Sunset Shimmer se enfundó en un mullido abrigo y huyó del edificio, escondiendo su pijama bajo el grueso gamulán.


	2. El Clima Cambia

El clima cambia

\- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – confesó Twilight a sus amigas, como si cuchichearan en un salón de clases. – Nunca me imaginé que un hecho semejante se sucediera tan pronto. - ¡Ya soy tía!

\- Cuando empieza a crecer la familia, ya no cesa. – Sonrió Applejack – Al cabo de un tiempo te aburrirás de contar parientes.

Twilight rió. Ella sí que sabía sobre ello. Las seis amigas se encontraban reunidas informalmente, compartiendo un poco de té de manzana y bocadillos en el Gran Salón de los Tronos. Como era habitual en este último tiempo, Starlight Glimmer también se encontraba allí, convidada a participar, confraternizar, y así nutrir con práctica su escasa vida social.

Parecía hallarse tranquila, más no del todo a gusto. Sin embargo este detalle era esperable de su parte; Starlight era brillante pero esquiva. Era imposible saber si era un rasgo inherente a su persona o sólo se trataba de cicatrices provocadas por el pasado. Sólo podrían descubrirlo en el transcurso natural del tiempo. Entre tanto, le era permitido ir y venir a voluntad, mientras luchaba por aprehender lo que Twilight le enseñaba. Por todo esto, era normal percibirla como una unicornio al margen de las cosas; una expectadora por libre elección.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! – Brincó Pinky alrededor, como si tuviese un resorte en cada pata - ¡Entonces debo organizar la fiesta! ¡La fiesta de post Bienvenida de post Nacimiento de la _ponicita_!

\- No es simplemente una _ponicita_ – le corrigió Rarity, extrañándose más por aquél punto que por todo lo anterior - ¡Es la primogénita de la Princesa Cadance y el Príncipe Shining Armor! – Suspiró, en éxtasis - ¡La primogénita de la Pareja Real y la Primera Sobrina de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle! ¡Amadrinada sin duda por la Gran Princesa Celestia y la Favorita de la Gran Princesa Luna! ¡La futura regente de todo un pueblo! ¡Heredera del Imperio de Cristal!

Pinky intentó entender.

\- ¡Claro, una _principonicita_!

\- ¡Eso no es lo importante! – espetó Rainbow, exaltada al punto de flotar cerca del techo de la gran Sala de los Tronos. - ¡Lo más importante es que por orden jerárquico será la líder de los Wonderbolts! ¡Tendrá a su mando miles de escuadrones, podrá organizarlos y harán acrobacias en su honor para cada cumpleaños! ¡Los ponys se volverán locos! ¡Rain-bow-Dash! ¡Rain-bow-Dash!

\- Eh… Creo que coreas tu propio nombre en lugar del nombre de Flurry Heart.- objetó Rarity.

\- ¡Oops! Bueno, sí… - Rainbow se rascó el morro – Es que ahora formo parte de los Titulares, como sabes.

\- Eso tampoco te adueña de la fiesta, cariño.

Applejack hizo un mohín gracioso con la nariz; Twilight seguía atentamente la discusión entre ellas.

\- Entonces… - Pinky meditó unos segundos, luego estalló eufórica - ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Una recepción para la _Wonder-Princi-ponicita_ Flurry Heart! ¡Será la primera de su clase en la historia!

\- ¡Ah, me lleva la cincha rota! – Exclamó Applejack - ¡Es un bebé, por toda la fruta!

Todas echaron a reír.

\- ¡Oh, es la cosita más adorable y sedosa que haya visto! – gimió Fluttershy, arrellanándose entre sus plumas. – Debemos esmerarnos. Sólo espero que no nos equivoquemos. Si Pinky Pie decide hacer una fiesta, vendrán ponys de toda Equestria. Juzgarán nuestro desempeño. ¿Qué tal si no les gusta lo que preparamos?

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Chilló Pinky Pie. - ¡Estás hablando con una experta en Flurrifiestas!

\- Em… Sería la primera que organizas. – recordó Fluttershy.

\- No, la segunda. La primera fue en el Imperio de Cristal, aunque esa no la hice yo ni la

planeé yo ni la llevé a cabo yo, ¡Claro! Porque se trataba de una Cristalización. Una

Cristalización que casi sale mal porque la bebe rompió el Corazón de Cristal y el

Corazón de Cristal los libra de un invierno eterno y ese invierno eterno se les vino

encima cuando se rompió el Corazón de Cristal que debimos reparar con la ayuda de

Sunburst, que antes era amigo de Starlight y ahora es amigo de Starlight de nuevo

porque los dos se unieron para reparar el Corazón de Cristal para evitar que el invierno eterno se les venga encima como casi se les vino y la bebe iba a quedarse sin Cristalización y…

Starlight, que escuchaba desde detrás de Twilight, rodó los ojos. Las demás ignoraron a Pinky como si nada.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces. – Observó Rainbow, optimista - ¿Qué podría salir mal?

\- ¡No, no, no! – Se escandalizó Rarity – ¡No se trata de una recepción cualquiera! Estamos hablando de la Primera sobrina de Twilight, amadrinada por la Gran Princesa Celestia, Primogénita de la Gran Cadance y el Gran Shining Armor, heredera de…!

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – Chilló Rainbow - ¡Ya entendimos!

\- ¡Lo que todas ustedes olvidan es que no podemos hacer nada sin un permiso Real! – ironizó Applejack con una sonrisa de lado. – Así que...

\- Bueno… - interrumpió Twilight por primera vez en todo aquel alboroto – La cosa es que esta mañana la Princesa Cadance me envió una carta.

Ante la atenta mirada de Spyke, un papel amarillento, delicadamente enrulado salió volando por la magia de Twilight, desde una pequeña alforja hasta el centro de la enorme mesa redonda en torno a la cual, las seis amigas y Starlight Glimmer conversaban acaloradamente. De pronto, un unánime silenció sobrecogió a todas; Twilight iba a leer en voz alta.

 _"Querida Twilight;_

 _¡Me encuentro tan feliz al escribirte esta carta! Flurry Heart crece con suma rapidez,_

 _¡está tan activa! Sunburst está haciendo un excelente trabajo con ella; es paciente y_

 _dedicado,… a pesar de que la pequeña es muy traviesa._

 _Como es la costumbre, haremos una gira a través de Equestria, para que todos los_

 _Ciudadanos tengan la oportunidad de conocerla. Preferimos apegarnos a las tradiciones_

 _ya que además redundará en una excelente excusa para vernos de nuevo._

 _Tu hermano, el Príncipe Shining Armor y yo nos sentiríamos honrados y profundamente_

 _dichosos si tú y tus queridas amigas organizaran las Celebraciones Natalicias que se_

 _llevarán a cabo en Ponyville._

 _Sabemos que Pinkie Pie adora planificar fiestas y estamos seguros que contigo y todas_

 _tus amigas ocupándose de lo necesario, el evento será todo un éxito._

 _Por favor, confirma si les apetece aceptar esta responsabilidad, ¡todo Ponyville estará_

 _ahí! Si aceptan y tienen alguna duda, pueden consultar los registros de Celebraciones_

 _Tradicionales Natalicias que la Gran Princesa Celestia podrá facilitarles._

 _Muchas gracias a ti y a todas tus amigas por tanto cariño._

 _Nos vemos pronto."_

 _Princesa Cadance._

 _Imperio de Cristal._

\- ¡Ouuoooaah! – una exclamación unánime colmó el gran salón. Sólo Starlight, menos habituada a las explosiones de emoción, permaneció en silencio. Sostuvo una sonrisa conveniente, limitándose a hacer brincar su mirada de rostro en rostro. Y como para distender nervios, dejó fluir el aliento entre los dientes casi imperceptiblemente. Pero los oídos atentos de Twilight lo percibieron.

\- ¡Starlight, mira! – dijo, invitándole a la algarabía. Pinky brincaba como un resorte y las demás conversaban atropelladas sobre todo lo que había que hacer - ¡Sunburst también vendrá! ¡Como Cristalizador, tiene la guarda Real de su instrucción en la magia! ¡Será una excelente oportunidad para verlo de nuevo!

\- ¡Oh! Ah…eh… sí, supongo que sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? No luces muy animada.

\- ¿Qué dices? No, para nada. Estoy feliz, ¡muy feliz!

Twilight blandió sus orejas y entornó la mirada; algo no marchaba. Starlight había masticado las palabras con ese tinte agudo que le delataba cuando exageraba. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada fue abordada por la turba exaltada del resto de sus amigas, que le compartían sugerencias a los gritos.


	3. El tiempo corre ¿O no?

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alienta a continuar.

 **El tiempo corre… ¿o no?**

\- Pero todavía no entiendo por qué. – masculló Trixie entre dientes, cargando en sus

espaldas su vagón de artículos de ilusionismo. Añadió una cuota de sarcasmo a su voz –

Si la gran Princesa Twilight, en su Gran Sabiduría, te invistió del Honor de ser

presentada oficialmente como su alumna, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Starlight, que andaba al paso junto a ella, dejó caer la mirada y la cabeza.

\- No lo sé… Sólo… como una amiga. – suspiró. Trixie le oteó a rabillo de ojo, algo

confusa, y Starlight estalló. - Sólo quédate entre el público, ¿quieres? Necesito saber

que cuento con alguien… si las cosas salen mal.

Trixie respondió con naturalidad.

\- Siempre contarás conmigo.

Starlight le sonrió, más aliviada. Habían partido desde el Castillo de Twilight nomás

desayunar, muy temprano en la mañana. Twilight y sus amigas se habían embarcado en

un viaje a Canterlot para visitar a la Gran Princesa Celestia y pedirle consejo sobre su

revolucionario emprendimiento para la pequeña Flurry Heart, tal y como Cadance había

recomendado. Debido a eso, y a que Rarity le había conseguido un turno especial en el

Spa de Ponyville, Starlight tenía toda la tarde libre. Rarity había insistido en las

influencias que había tenido que utilizar para reservarle una hora de atención

especializada dentro de la apretadísima agenda del Spa, así que no le convenía

desaprovecharla. No sólo porque Rarity lo consideraba indispensable para poner su

pelaje a tono con la vestimenta que le haría usar en la ceremonia, sino porque

de rehusarse, Starlight provocaría un colapso nervioso en la diseñadora de modas. Debía

esforzarse por conocer bien los rasgos característicos de todas las amigas de Twilight y

recordar sus aristas más chifladas. Y aquélla mañana había recordado no llevarle a

Rarity la contraria en lo referente a su aspecto.

\- Así que tu Protectora te liberó de las cadenas… – sonrió Trixie con sarcasmo.

\- Sí, eso creo. Fueron todas juntas a Canterlot, en cuanto salió el sol. Rarity iba a hacer

un desvío hacia Manehattan para comprarme unas sedas e hilos de oro.

\- ¿Para el vestido…? – los ojos de Trixie por poco se desorbitan.

\- Sí… - respondió Starlight, azorada – Cree que es lo más conveniente. Qué sé yo… no

es lo que me preocupa en este momento.

Ambas continuaron camino haciendo sonar las rocas sueltas a cada paso. Iban subiendo

la cuesta de Marvelous Shine, la colina donde Trixie anclaba su vagón cada temporada

en Ponyville, fuera del centro urbano. Lejos había quedado el tiempo en que la pony

ilusionista viviera de manera estable en Ponyville. Desde aquél altercado con Twilight y

sus amigas, la Granja de Rocas a la que había ido a pagar sus pecados y el fallido

intento de venganza con la Osa Mayor, Trixie optaba por no pasar demasiado tiempo en

ningún lado. La vergüenza y el estigma le perseguían adonde fuera que se dirigiera. Por

eso nunca más volvió a sentar su hogar en Ponyville ni en ninguna otra aldea. Prefería el

alma nómada de los circenses, cambiando el rumbo constantemente, evitando

establecerse o iniciar amistades duraderas. Incluso Starlight, la única pony que había

comenzado a conocerla realmente, debía aceptar estas normas de vida que Trixie había

adoptado deliberadamente. La suya debería ser una amistad paciente, pues Trixie se

marcharía no más concluir con su itinerario de funciones, en dirección al siguiente

pueblo, y luego al siguiente, y al siguiente.

Era una situación frustrante. Starlight no podía negar que se sentía muy bien junto a

ella,…aunque también debía confesar que la actitud de Twilight era por demás

generosa, después de todo lo ocurrido. Ambas eran una buena compañía, es decir, las

dos se esmeraban por hacerle sentir cómoda. Pero por alguna razón escondida, aún

revestida de correcta hipocresía, deseaba en sus fueros internos que su maestra de

amistad fuese Trixie en lugar de Twilight. No es que tuviese algo en contra de la

Princesa de la Amistad, - es más, podría decir que en lugar de manar sabiduría, Trixie

decía sandeces la mayor parte del tiempo – pero quizá su vergonzante pasado las

vinculara de un modo más estrecho que a Starlight y a Twilight.

\- Suerte que el día está fresco.- comentó Trixie, evocando a Rarity - Me la imagino

desesperada por descubrirse sudada, recorriendo escaparates envuelta en una brillante

chalina y lentes de sol.

Starlight rió.

\- Pues… la conoces mejor que yo.

\- Sólo espera a que te cuente sobre la vez que le pinté el cabello de verde…

Starlight abrió muy grandes los ojos.

\- ¿Qué…?

Trixie sonrió de lado.

\- Sí, te contaré. – dio un tirón al vagón como primer impulso para emprender un ascenso

más empinado. – Pero primero lleguemos a la cima. Quiero aprovechar que el calor no

ha subido aún y el esfuerzo es menor.

Starlight parpadeó. Era verdad. A pesar de ser verano se podía sentir aún la frescura de

la mañana. Qué extraño. Había ido a la estación de tren a despedir a Twilight, había

regresado, había desayunado con Trixie y luego de una larga conversación habían

emprendido el traslado del vagón. Juraría que habían pasado horas, pero…

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó a Trixie.

\- Ni idea. Dejé el reloj adentro. – respondió la ilusionista – Pero espera, conjuro a los

espíritus del Tiempo y…

¡Tiempo! Esa palabra le recordó a Starlight lo cerca que se hallaba de la Ceremonia de

Flurry Heart y del anuncio que Twilight pensaba hacer al pueblo sobre su primera

Protegida Real. Eso daría a Starlight ciertos atributos especiales, como ser considerada

un miembro honorífico del pueblo, depositaria de un respeto y privilegios exclusivos.

Luciría una pequeña tiara distintiva en la cabeza y a partir de ese momento sería

llamada "la aprendiza de Princesa", convirtiéndose en la sombra permanente de

Twilight, siguiéndole a todas las conferencias, reuniones y cumbres dentro y fuera de

Canterlot. Allá a donde Twilight fuere, allá iría también Starlight. Incluso se esperaba

de ella que aprendiese a manejarse con los asuntos sociales del reino y aportase mejoras

para la convivencia entre ciudadanos. Rarity había celebrado la idea casi estallando de

dicha y taladrándole los oídos con todos los nombres de los miembros de la alta alcurnia

de Canterlot con los que ahora tendría contacto. Pero Starlight no se sentía cómoda con

la idea. No del todo.

\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa por saber la hora? – resopló Trixie, halando del vagón con fuerza

\- Porque si te urge puedes ver la posición del sol.

Starlight alzó la mirada y descubrió asombrada que el sol parecía conservar el mismo

punto en el cielo que cuando lo había visto al despedir a Twilight. ¿Sería posible? No,

no, seguramente había visto mal. Tal vez el reflejo de la luz, tal vez algún destello le

había confundido. Intentó una segunda observación, pero Thunderlane se atravesó

arreando una caravana de nubes hacia el otro lado del pueblo. Cloud Chaser cerraba la

marcha, empujando a las esponjosas madejas de vapor desde el fondo de la fila.

\- ¿Starlight? – Trixie la despertó de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Me oyes?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Trixie acababa de hallar el reloj de arena que llevaba dentro del vagón y, gracias a su

magia, lo había hecho levitar justo delante de las narices de Starlight.

\- Es casi mediodía – dijo Trixie. – Con razón siento hambre. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pareces perdida.

\- Eh… sí, sí, no hay problema.

Trixie frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Starlight no se desorientaba con facilidad; qué curioso...

La unicornio ilusionista parloteo un poco más acerca del título que le daría al show y al cabo de unos minutos su desdén natural hizo a Starlight reír y retrotraerse a sus primeras angustias; disfrutaba tanto compartir su despecho y su sarcasmo que le corroía por dentro asumir que también saboreaba una inconmensurable paz cuando Twilight lograba enseñarle algo.

Y a su vez... A su vez estaba esa incomodidad inoportuna. Porque si bien Trixie no le reportaba nada que objetar, Twilight le parecía...un tanto...¿tonta? Qué horror, le mortificaba descubrir que a veces pensaba así, y se inculpaba a sí misma por considerarse malagradecida.

Como fuera, era más común ver a Starlight y a Trixie juntas, disfrutando de su

condición de parias de la sociedad. Trixie no era muy inteligente pero poseía una lengua

bastante sagaz. Sus ácidas observaciones desdeñosas sobre la Realeza o los miembros

empoderados de Equestria hacían reír a Starlight, alejándole por un momento de las

asfixiantes presiones de ser la alumna de otra alumna. Porque, vamos, Twilight sería

princesa y todo lo demás, pero seguía siendo una aprendiza de Celestia y a duras penas

si lograba atinar cómo impartirle conocimiento a Starlight. La velocidad de ésta última

en lo referente a hechizos rebuscados ponía a Twilight de cabeza y las que pagaban el

precio como conejillos de Indias eran, generalmente, sus pobres amigas.

Era frustrante. Muy frustrante. Y complejo. Starlight sentía que era capaz de mucho más

que su maestra, pero sujetaba su lengua con una brida poderosa porque la culpa no la

dejaba en paz. Detener el galope y marchar al paso de Twilight era exasperante; no sólo

porque la princesa se le antojaba un tanto lerda, sino porque estaba en deuda con ella y

los remordimientos la obligaban a claudicar y obedecer sin objeción.

Starlight bufó, presa de una gran angustia. Ojalá…

\- ¡Muy bien! – Trixie interrumpió sus pensamientos, dejando caer los pasantes del

vagón con delicadeza sobre el impecable césped verdoso de la pequeña colina. Habían

llegado a la cima – Desde aquí tengo una vista magnífica. Y la quietud de alrededor me

permitirá planear con tranquilidad el desarrollo de mi función. Porque estuve

pensando…

\- Trixie… - Starlight sonó un tanto acongojada, mucho más que de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, desempacando algunas cosas.

\- Estarás allí, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro! – Trixie se volvió, y le dedicó su expresión más sarcástica – Y seré niña buena.

Ensayaré mi reverencia para la Princesa Twilight.

Starlight soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Trixie le vio temblar, plegar las orejas y

palidecer. Se preguntó por qué se sentiría tan amedrentada; temió que su amiga se

estuviera tomando este evento como algo grave.

\- Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Starlight asintió. Trixie continuó, compasiva.

\- Escucha,… no es nada tan terrible. Que la pequeña Princesa estrella quiera hacer

mención pública de ti, no es tan malo. Sí, bueno, tu nombre quedará por siempre pegado

a la ñoñez pero, ¡qué va! ¡Si en diez años nadie lo recordará!

Starlight rió y dejó escapar una o dos lágrimas de preocupación. Trixie dio un paso

atrás; nunca le había visto tan mal.

\- Twilight no es ñoña… - sonrió Starlight – Bueno, no tanto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo que aún no me has mencionado?

\- ¡No! No, no, claro que no.

\- No te creo una sola palabra. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Starlight sonrió nerviosa y caracoleó un par de veces, como buscando una buena excusa

para abandonar la plática.

\- Sí, sí, bueno. ¡Qué buen sentido del humor tienes! Discúlpame, por favor, pero debo

irme. No me he dado cuenta del paso del tiempo y si no estoy en el Spa en veinte

minutos Rarity lo lamentará y yo la soportaré chillando diez días. O un mes.

Trixie arrugó la nariz, incrédula. Olfateaba algún detalle subrepticio, pero optó por

dejarle escapar esta vez.

\- Mm… Está bien. ¿Te veré esta noche, para cenar?

\- ¡Sí! Pero tendrá que ser en el Castillo de Twilight. Rarity me advirtió que el

tratamiento que me harán no debe exponerse al sol, al menos durante unas horas.

Trixie rió, irónica.

\- Tu carcelera se aseguró de que aunque ella esté fuera de Ponyville, tú sigas encerrada

en su Castillo.

Starlight sonrió.

\- No digas eso.

\- No lo diré… delante de ella.

Starlight se alistó para descender la colina de vuelta al valle de Ponyville.

\- Te espero esta noche. – dijo, y emprendió un trote veloz. Trixie le observó hasta que

desapareció en la inmensidad verdosa del valle. Se preguntó por qué su amiga se

atormentaba tanto por una ceremonia tan ridícula. Toda la Realeza de Equestria era tan

estrafalaria y tonta… Meneó la cabeza, olvidándose del asunto. Se dispuso a organizar

todo su vagón, convertirlo en una dormidera más o menos respetable y esperar la

noche.

Pero la noche nunca llegó.


	4. Un Pasaje de Ida

Un pasaje de ida

Las clases habían terminado en Canterlot High y las muchachas se encontraban

disfrutando de las vacaciones estivales. Tres de ellas, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity

habían coincidido para ir juntas al cine. Aguardaban en la acera la llegada del ómnibus

mientras conversaban animadamente y contaban el dinero para refrigerios. Twilight

había declinado amablemente la invitación, argumentando que ya había leído los tres

tomos de lo que ahora se había transformado en película y aún tenía pendiente su

lectura de verano.

De repente, las ruedas de un par de bicicletas emitieron un odioso chirrido al quemarse

sobre el asfalto caliente de aquella tarde veraniega; Fluttershy dio un respingo.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash habían derrapado media calle hasta frenar en seco ante sus

narices; al parecer llevaban algún tiempo buscándolas. Sentadas sobre el cordón de la

vereda, Pinkie Pie y Rarity alzaron la vista.

\- ¡Hola! – jadeó Rainbow, a modo de saludo - ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Sunset?

\- Hace tres días que no responde los mensajes ni las llamadas. – apuntó Applejack.

\- Oh, no,… yo no… - Rarity comenzó a balbucear, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato

por Pinkie Pie.

\- Hace varios días que no puedo localizarla. Tenía que llevarle un desayuno sorpresa, no

contestó cuando toqué el timbre de su puerta, así que creí que estaba durmiendo y me

puse a cantarle una canción para despertarla. El casero me oyó y le invité pastel, pero no

quiso pastel y me obligó a salir huyendo. Volví aquella misma tarde y me subí al árbol

de la acera para llamarla por la ventana, pero había un panal de abejas y no les gustó

que a mí me gustara la miel. Regresé al otro día con invitaciones para la fiesta quincenal

de escamas de Goomy, pero…

\- ¿Fiesta quincenal de escamas…?

\- Sí, cuando pierde una escama, le sale otra, ¡es como un diente! Y luego volví en la

semana cuatro o siete veces más, pero nunca di con señales de ella…bueno, porque no

estaba oscuro como para que me diera señales, y además necesitaría una linterna. Y…

\- Ahora que lo dicen… - la voz de Fluttershy se oyó como un tenue susurro – Yo

tampoco he recibido noticias suyas. Íbamos a aportar nuestras tres horas semanales en el

hogar de mascotas y jamás vino a buscarme. Creí que estaría muy ocupada, pero ahora

que lo pienso… ¿qué tal si se encuentra en peligro?

\- ¿Dicen que no atiende al teléfono? – inquirió Rarity.

\- Así es.

\- Qué extraño…

\- Nosotras nos dirigimos ahora mismo a su casa. – Le interrumpió Rainbow Dash -

¿Vienen o no?

Acto seguido, Dash empuñó el manubrio y colocó su bicicleta en paralelo a la calle para

cargar en ella a sus amigas. Fluttershy optó por sujetarse a Applejack, en el asiento de

atrás de su bici verde y cromo; pensaba que era buena idea no arriesgarse con alguien

tan temerario como Rainbow Dash, quien ya tenía la vista clavada en la peligrosa curva

de allá adelante. Pinkie ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo: simplemente brincó tras Dash

alistándose para coger velocidad. Infló sus mejillas, conteniendo el aire con emoción,

como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse en paracaídas. Rarity agitó nerviosamente las

manos.

\- ¡Un momento, un…momento! ¿Dónde se supone que van a llevarme a mí? ¿No

esperarán que…? Olvídenlo, pediré un taxi.

\- Si te molesta compartir asiento con Pinkie puedes sentarse en el cuadro de la bici de

Applejack. – Espetó Dash, nerviosa – La mía no lo tiene.

Rarity oteó con suma preocupación aquella escena: Rainbow llevaba una bicicleta de

montaña rojo fuego pero con un diseño de cuadro femenino, lo que permitía que llevase

acompañantes sólo en el portaequipajes. La de Applejack era una bicicleta de montaña

rústica y masculina que podía cargar a más de una persona…si una de esas personas no

ponía quejas para viajar en el caño central. Fluttershy apretó el ceño, aterrada por tener

que ceder su lugar.

\- ¿Quieres darte prisa? – gritó Dash, perdiendo los estribos. Applejack estiró la mano,

tomó a Rarity de su mochila y de un empellón la hizo despegar los pies del suelo. Lo

único que Rarity atinó a hacer fue engullir aire y contener un grito de espanto.

Applejack era demasiado fuerte como para evitar ser plantada sobre la bici como un oso

de felpa. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, habían echado a correr calle abajo a toda

velocidad. No existía vía de escape: o se aferraba a Applejack o la perdían en la primera

curva.

Arribar al Hogar para Señoritas donde Sunset Shimmer rentaba un cuarto no fue difícil,

lo difícil había sido eludir a los taxistas… y a la policía, que desde hacía dos calles creía

que las cuatro jovencitas corriendo desbocadas por la extensa avenida eran un peligro

potencial.

Dieron vuelta a la primera esquina y se apearon todas a la vez, echando

desesperadamente sus bicicletas bajo los arbustos del jardín delantero del complejo de

departamentos, rogando que la patrulla no las viera. En efecto, tumbadas en el suelo con

todo y auriculares evitaron ser vistas y el móvil policial se perdió a lo lejos calle arriba.

Todas respiraron aliviadas,…excepto Rarity, al filo de un ataque de nervios, y Pinkie,

que se atragantó con su propia goma de mascar.

Entraron seguidas de cerca por la atenta mirada del portero del edificio; las cuatro

jovencitas parecían salidas de una expedición a la selva amazónica: hojas en el cabello,

ramas, la ropa manchada. La delicada mochila de Rarity se había hecho jirones cuando

todas le cayeron encima para esconderse. Desaliñadas, sucias y con el cabello revuelto,

empero se encaminaron decididamente hasta el ascensor que las llevaría al segundo

piso.

Nadie contestaba a los desesperados llamados a la puerta y el dedo índice de Pinkie

ardía de tantos toques al timbre. Dado que Sunset no tenía compañera de habitación,

asumieron definitivamente que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡No puedo esperar más! – Rainbow salió disparada hacia el pasillo por el que habían

venido y tomó el ascensor de vuelta a planta baja.

¡Dash! – Applejack no comprendió nada. Pinkie echó a correr tras ella junto a

Fluttershy, pero como el ascensor estaba en uso tomaron las escaleras.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van? – se horrorizó Rarity, pero Applejack había tomado las

escaleras también, bajando los escalones al galope, de dos en dos.

Rainbow Dash surcó ante las narices desorientadas del portero que, otra vez

contemplaba al alborotado grupo de adolescentes con cierta preocupación. La muchacha

de cabellos multicolores saltó limpiamente la baranda de la escalera principal

precipitándose al jardín principal. Dos minutos después era alcanzada por todo el resto

del equipo.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Detente! ¡Qué haces!

Rainbow había metido los pies entre las rejas ornamentales que hacían las veces de

sostén para las plantas con flores que cubrían los muros y daban al edificio un toque

fresco y colorido. Sin siquiera calcular los riesgos había comenzado una escalada que le

llevó temerariamente hasta el balcón del departamento de Sunset. Si la ventana estaba

abierta, se escabulliría dentro sin dudarlo. Abajo, sus amigas estallaron en gritos.

Dash se sujetó ferozmente al barandal del balcón e intentó colocar los pies de tal forma

que le fuera posible incorporarse ante la ventana e intentar abrirla, pero un grito desde el

interior del hall principal les puso a todas el cabello de punta:

\- ¡Eh, jovencitas!

El encargado del edificio les había seguido hasta allí. Estaban en problemas. A menos

que…

\- ¡Pinkie! – Rarity tomó a su amiga de los hombros y le empujó hacia el centro del

jardín – ¡Finge un acceso de histeria, una descompostura estomacal, lo que sea!

Pinkie se puso a danzar en círculos y a emitir sonidos extraños. El encargado llegó a

toda prisa.

\- ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Rarity, echando mano a toda su habilidad actoral, gimió con voz desesperada:

\- ¡Oh, no lo sabemos! ¡Quizá el viaje, quizá el calor o la hiedra…!

\- ¿Hiedra?

Raity se percató en un mismo segundo que lo que había dicho iba a empeorar las cosas.

Al murmurar que su amiga era alérgica a la hiedra que pendía de los muros,

naturalmente el encargado se volvió para observar a la planta. Descubriría a Dash

intentando abrir la ventana y todo habría terminado. Rarity le tomó el rostro con las

manos, imitando una explosión histérica:

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Vea qué mal se encuentra! ¡Creo que morirá!

Pinkie Pie se dedicó a fingir un colapso que derivó en hipo compulsivo debido a la risa.

Gracias al cielo, esto fue convincente para el portero.

\- ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! –gritó, y salió corriendo.

¡Por todas las rabas agrias! – Chilló Applejack, rascándose la cabeza de nervios -

¡Ustedes dos no podrían estar más locas!

\- No tanto como tu amiga de allá arriba. – apuntó Rarity, molesta.

Applejack levantó la mirada, hacia Rainbow.

\- ¡Dash! - gritó - ¡Ya nos hemos metido en un soberano lío! ¡Será mejor que logres tu

cometido o…!

\- ¡Ella no está aquí! – gritó Rainbow desde el balcón. Había logrado abrir la ventana y

se había escabullido en la pequeña habitación. Había encontrado la cama desecha pero

todas sus cosas estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Applejack se ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto.

Rainbow giró en redondo sobre sus talones buscando a simple vista alguna pista en la

habitación que pudiera indicarles lo que había ocurrido. No tenían mucho tiempo. Allí

estaba el teléfono de Sunset, con cientos y cientos de mensajes y numerosas llamadas

perdidas de sus amigas. Estaba su ropa, su mochila, sus zapatos. Incluso su librería:

cuadernos, bolígrafos, libros de texto. También había fotografías de todas ellas, en el

muro, alrededor de su mesa de noche. No daba la impresión de que Sunset planeara

fugarse, o hubiese empacado para hacer un largo viaje. Aquello era más alarmante; se

parecía a la escena de un rapto, o a algo quizá peor.

Dash podía escuchar los reclamos de Applejack desde el jardín, pero aún así estiró el

cuello y husmeó más de cerca; debía existir alguna explicación. Lo que vio sobre el

pequeño escritorio que descansaba junto a la pared le despertó curiosidad. Diez o quince

dibujos, hechos a mano y coloreados con lápiz, todos sobre una misma temática.

Rainbow los tomó entre sus manos; en los papeles podía verse distintos grupos de lo

que parecían ser ponys en diversos escenarios. Los había rojos, naranjas, amarillos;

todos distintos. Los había con alas, con cuernos, sin nada de estos atributos o con todos

a la vez. Había castillos, praderas, bosques oscuros y montañas. Sólo un detalle era el

mismo en cada obra: una pequeña unicornio color durazno con larga y hermosa melena

del color del fuego. Se le veía feliz, muy feliz. El verde de sus ojos era encendido y

relampagueante, su sonrisa enorme y su plenitud, obvia. Eran como fotografías de la

memoria. Un lugar adonde escaparse con la imaginación, cuando Sunset quisiera.

Dash frunció el entrecejo, preocupada. Aquello comenzaba a adquirir un tinte que no le

gustaba. Recordaba que Sunset les hablara alguna vez sobre su tierra natal sobrenatural

y su antigua forma física. Recordaba haber escuchado que se trataba de un unicornio de

color durazno. No le cupieron dudas; Sunset no estaba bien y algo se proponía.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Por lo que más quieras, ahí viene el encargado!

Rainbow giró sobre su eje dispuesta a salir corriendo y escapar del mismo modo en que

había entrado. Tomó todos aquellos dibujos antes de escapar, podrían contener alguna

pista más y debían examinarlos. Dio dos pasos y algo se desprendió de entre el pilón de

hojas que llevaba entre sus manos.

Un papel rosado.

Nerviosa y presionada por los gritos de sus amigas, Dash se detuvo a recogerlo de todas

formas. Era demasiado testaruda como para dejar algo librado al azar.

Era un pequeño manuscrito, en letra un tanto desordenada, que decía algo así como "es

hora de volver, quiero ir a casa."

\- ¡Dash! ¡Subiré por ti!

La sangre se le había helado en las entrañas. De todas formas se obligó a correr hasta el

balcón e iniciar un torpe descenso.

\- ¡Ya voy…! – se apremió a gritar, sin poder arrancar de su mente ni de su cuerpo el

estupor de haber hallado ese mensaje. - ¡Ah…!

La última pisada había sido errónea y Dash resbaló, cayendo sobre la baranda del

balcón y dando un giro en el aire con todo y evidencia. Las chicas gritaron de terror.

Dash cayó al vacío, hacia un golpe directo que le rompería todos los huesos. Pero

alguien la contuvo tan pronto como pudo.

\- ¡Flash…! – las amigas gritaron todas a la vez; Fluttershy empezó a llorar. El

muchacho cruzaba el jardín cuando observó el espectáculo y supo que Rainbow caería

sin remedio. La había atrapado entre sus brazos pero por desgracia el impulso les había

hecho irse de espaldas a los dos. Afortunadamente, no había huesos rotos. Las

muchachas se arremolinaron alrededor, desesperadas.

\- ¡Dios mío!

\- ¿Rainbow? ¿Flash?

\- ¡Chicos, eso fue increíble! ¡Otra vez!

\- Gracias a Dios, parece que están bien.

\- ¡Dash! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

Rainbow se incorporó rápidamente, más preocupada por los papeles que había dejado

caer que por su propia integridad física.

\- ¿Los papeles? – Chilló - ¡Yo traía papeles! ¿Alguien vio los papeles?

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! – Brincó Pinkie – ¡Creí que eran confeti pero son demasiado grandes!

¡Los tengo a todos!

\- ¡Fabuloso, Pinkie! – Dash engulló aire – Debemos darnos prisa. Gracias, Flash. Te

debo una.

\- No pasa nada. – respondió el muchacho, ciñéndose la chaqueta de cuero – Cuando las

vi montar semejante show supuse que venían aquí por Sunset.

\- ¿Sabes lo de Sunset? ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- No sé nada. Por eso estoy aquí. No respondía mis llamadas, así que creí que debía

saber qué andaba mal.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Ironizó Dash, cada vez más alterada - ¡Ahora sí de verdad estoy

preocupada!

¡Ahí viene el encargado! – Applejack los empujó a todos para que echasen a correr por

el jardín. - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Después conversan!

\- ¡Rápido, las bicicletas! – ordenó Dash.

\- ¡A mí no van a llevarme colgada de nuevo! – gritó Rarity, furiosa.

\- ¡Yo te llevo! – respondió Flash, corriendo a quitar el pie de apoyo a su bicicleta.

\- ¡Oh, qué fortuna! – rió Rarity.

\- ¡Dense prisa! – les urgió Applajack una vez más. Todos tomaron sus posiciones y la

huida se inició, a toda velocidad y hacia la plaza.


	5. Cruce de Caminos

N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Me encantan sus comentarios, gracias por dejarme

entretenerles con esta pequeña historia.

 **Cruce de Caminos**

\- ¿Ésa no es Twilight? – preguntó Applejack, indicando con el dedo extendido uno de

los dibujos trazados en las hojas revueltas que Rainbow había secuestrado del cuarto de

Sunset. Los chicos habían hecho un alto en el camino, sentándose todos juntos sobre el

césped de la plaza a examinar más de cerca lo que parecían ser las últimas notas de su

amiga.

Preocupados, dilucidaron a grandes rasgos emociones poco alentadoras.

\- Sí, es ella. – murmuró Fluttershy, angustiada – La Twilight de ese mundo. Y está muy

presente en todos los dibujos, es como si Sunset la echara de menos.

\- Se escriben casi a diario… - murmuró Dash, desdeñosa - ¿Qué es tan urgente que

necesita decírselo en persona?

\- Tal vez no se trata de un mensaje, Rainbow – Fluttershy hizo gala de su mejor sentido

de la intuición – Tal vez sólo se trata de nostalgia.

Todos le miraron al unísono. La muchachita de cabellos rosa se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo quiere volver a donde pertenece. Ir a casa. – Fluttershy sonó concluyente.

Todos los demás dejaron caer la mirada, tomados por sorpresa. La idea era por demás

demoledora. ¿Era una broma, verdad? Aquello no podía ser posible. ¿Acaso Sunset no

era feliz allí con ellos? ¿Acaso la habían descuidado, como para que sintiese ahora

deseos de irse? ¿Su amistad no era motivo suficiente ni aliciente para quedarse a su

lado?

Flash, que hasta el momento jugueteaba nerviosamente con las llaves de su casa, se

detuvo en seco, como si un encantamiento lo hubiese congelado. La idea le había

aguijoneado las neuronas, evidentemente. Dejó todos los movimientos impulsivos que

se hallaba haciendo y palideció, como si acabara de recibir un susto de muerte. Hasta

entonces, el fluctuante jovencito no se había percatado de que aquello pudiese siquiera

ocurrir algún día. Si Sunset se iba, se iba para siempre, ¿verdad? Es decir,…la perdía.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Jamás había logrado recomenzar con ella la

historia que habían dejado inconclusa. Había intentado una o dos veces preguntárselo

pero,… Se mordió los labios. Era tan difícil y él tan ambiguo. Amor a primera vista con

Sunset, y luego… y luego llega Twilight. Después, esa Twilight desaparece también, es

reemplazada por otra… que no resulta lo que él esperaba y… Sunset… Sunset era ahora

tan hermosa. Mucho más que antes. Desde que había hallado paz consigo misma Sunset

Shimmer era una joven resplandeciente y preciosa. Talentosa e inteligente. Una verdadera revelación, sorprendiendo incluso a sus antiguas compañeras con su capacidad para liderar las situaciones. Era una nueva persona. Flash se decepcionó de sí. Todo era su culpa, había perdido un tiempo precioso, una oportunidad tras otra, y ahora la hermosa muchacha de espíritu de fuego

que tanto le deslumbraba se esfumaba, como un espejismo, o un sueño al llegar la

mañana.

Pinkie sorbió por la nariz y rompió a llorar.

\- ¡Somos un desastre…!

\- No somos un desastre, Pinkie. – Le consoló Applejack – Ésta manzanita sólo quiere

regresar a su árbol, junto a sus hermanas.

\- Creí que nosotras éramos sus hermanas. – añadió Dash, triste. Pinkie soltó un sollozo:

\- ¿Por qué no seremos manzanas…?

\- Ay, cariño… - Rarity se encogió de hombros – Quizá no se trate de algo definitivo.

Tal vez sólo necesita una visita. No demos las cosas por concluidas.

Dash observó a Flash como al descuido. El chico había estado sentado delante de ella y

ahora tenía la mirada perdida, hundida en el suelo, como si una tonelada de abatimiento

le hubiese empujado la cabeza hacia abajo.

\- ¿Flash…?

El resto de las muchachas se percató unánimemente de su estado y se volvieron a verle.

\- Ahora… se va. – fue todo cuanto él dijo. Permaneció inmóvil, postrado en el suelo; su

rostro a medio esconder bajo las solapas de la chaqueta y arrasado por un mar de

desesperanzas. Sus ojos, siempre tan enormes, ahora no eran más que un destello

huidizo en la oscuridad de su semblante. Fluttershy interpretó de inmediato sus

sentimientos; el chico lucía devastado.

\- Miren… hay algo escrito al pie… - indicó Rarity de pronto.

\- "Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido." – leyó Applejack, y se rascó la

cabeza.

\- No entiendo un pimiento. – Dash frunció en entrecejo. Pinkie le apuntó con el dedo:

\- Los pimientos no se llevan con las manzanas.

\- Pinkie…

\- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Cómelos juntos y verás!

Flash manifestó súbito interés y se aproximó a ver.

\- "Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido." – releyó, tan confuso como el

resto.

\- ¿Creen que intente llevar a cabo una misión… allá en su mundo? – aventuró

Fluttershy.

\- ¿Sin avisarnos anda? – inquirió Dash, escéptica.

\- Es todo tan extraño… - comentó Applejack – Es como si hubiese recibido un mensaje.

El rostro de Dash se iluminó de repente.

\- ¡Eso es! – gritó; todos respingaron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo ven? – Continuó Dash, exaltada - ¡Sunset recibió un mensaje! ¡Éste mensaje!

Por eso no vino a buscarnos, seguramente ha salido al rescate de alguien.

\- Aguarda un momento. – Rarity agitó las manos – Eso no tiene sentido. Si fuera como

tú dices, eso no explica el por qué no ha venido a buscarnos. Siempre resolvemos todo

juntas. No veo motivo para que ahora sea diferente.

\- ¡No ha venido porque no puede llevarnos con ella! – exclamó Dash.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Fluttershy adivinó de inmediato el punto a donde Rainbow quería llegar.

\- No puede llevarnos a todas hacia el otro mundo – jadeó – Porque nunca lo hemos

intentado. ¿Qué tal si no resulta? ¿Qué tal si nos hace daño? Ha querido protegernos,

por eso se fue sola.

-¿De verdad lo crees…?

\- ¿Cómo dicen?

De repente el ambiente en torno a Rainbow y esos misteriosos papeles comenzó a tomar

un tinte de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

\- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Prorrumpió Applejack - ¿Olvidan que el portal a Equestria se ha

destruido? ¿Cómo creen que esta muchacha emprenda el viaje?

\- Quizá ha descubierto otra manera… - susurró Fluttershy.

\- ¡Verdad! Y quizá le fue revelado al mismo tiempo que este mensaje. – propuso Rarity.

La intensidad de su incertidumbre fue casi palpable, recorrió sus miradas como una

serpiente eléctrica, haciéndoles animarse y cuchichear con avidez como si compartieran

secretos militares. Si habían dado con la punta del ovillo podrían saber de una forma

más acertada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡Tenemos que encontrarla! – Musitó Flash, con determinación - ¡A como dé lugar!

Fluttershy pudo leer un dejo de desesperación en su mirar, como rogando a todos los

cielos que le diesen sólo una oportunidad de recuperarla. Sintió una intensa piedad por

él, y se lo hizo saber a Dash con un solo gesto. Dash asintió, y se levantó de su sitio de

un salto.

\- ¡Muy bien! – Ordenó, tomando las riendas de la situación - ¡Todo el mundo en

marcha! La encontraremos. ¡Y tendrá que llevarnos con ella le guste o no!

El cielo de la tarde había comenzado a cerrarse en un gris plomizo amenazador. Era

fácilmente predecible la proximidad de la tormenta, con su rugir profundo y su hálito de

feroces vientos estallando sobre Sunset. La muchacha de cabellos rojos y dorados

llevaba corriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, eludiendo transeúntes, negándose a ver en

los ojos de la gente; sólo tenía una vaga idea de la hora porque sentía mucha hambre.

Escapaba de todos, y a la vez de nadie; corría sin rumbo y a la vez con destino; lloraba

en silencio pero su mente gritaba.

"Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido." La frase tamborileaba en su

cabeza como el incesante caer de la lluvia, que ahora le empapaba por completo. ¿Qué

significaba todo eso? "Las estrellas no tendrán orden ni los mapas sentido."

De lo único que podía estar segura era de la creciente congoja padecida durante los

últimos días. Era como el deseo de llorar, de gritar, de correr y de escapar; la suma de

todo esto a una intensidad tal, que le resultaba prácticamente imposible dormir, comer,

pensar,…

Necesitaba ir a casa, ya no podía permanecer más allí. Al principio, había relacionado

esta angustia perturbadora a cualquier otra cosa, subestimando su poderío y creyendo

que sería transitoria. Pero entonces una serie de pesadillas y sueños diurnos comenzaron

a acecharla. Alguien le llamaba, y su alma sentía sed de su verdadero hogar.

Dibujar era todo cuanto había podido hacer para controlar su ansiedad, pero desde

aquella madrugada, en la que las voces que le gritaban se habían vuelto tan indelebles y

vigorosas como lenguas de fuego que abrasaban sus pensamientos, sólo había sido

capaz de escapar. No podía decírselo a sus amigas, no hubiera sabido cómo. No le era

posible explicarse a sí misma lo que estaba padeciendo, mucho menos a otros.

Además,… si corría a ellas con tremendo dolor,… quién sabe si hubiese tenido el valor

de hacer lo que ahora tanto anhelaba. El amor de ellas no se lo hubiera permitido.

Un golpe abrupto le arrancó de sus pensamientos; había tropezado con una baldosa rota

y una de sus pantuflas había sido rasgada en dos. Había escapado del edificio de forma

tan irracional que no había reparado en que no llevaba un buen calzado. El brusco

imprevisto le había arrojado de bruces sobre la acera. Llevaba el rostro marchito por la

angustia y el cabello embebido en lodo. La gente que caminaba a su alrededor no se

detuvo. Nadie le brindó auxilio. Se sostuvo con las palmas de sus manos y gateó con

cuidado hasta el alféizar de una vidriera bajo la cual descansó su cuerpo, como una

pordiosera mendigando pan. Si aquello no era una pesadilla se le parecía mucho, ¿acaso

estaría enloqueciendo?

Se detuvo a pensar, allí, empequeñecida; siquiera fue capaz de incorporarse y seguir

corriendo. Sabía a dónde quería ir y a la vez no; deseaba escapar, huir, y a la vez no.

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y se balanceó, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

"Debo hacerlo", se dijo, "no lo entiendo, pero lo necesito."

Otro trueno rasgó en dos el cielo de la tarde. Debía decidirse. Y ya lo había hecho.

Un grito a la distancia, desdibujado por el ensordecedor correr de los coches, llegó a sus

oídos como la asestada de una flecha:

¡Sunset! ¡Ahí está! ¡Sunset…!

Alzó la vista repentinamente, arrojándola hacia el otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos verdes

se desorbitaron cuando dieron con sus amigas y con Flash, que al parecer gesticulaban a

los gritos para atraer su atención.

¡No! Si mantenía siquiera un pequeño contacto con ellos, si le permitía hablar a sus

sentimientos, todo estaría perdido. Si iba a hacer lo que ahora había decidido, sería

mejor no exponerse a la tentación de renunciar.

Echó a correr descalza, no quiso envolverlos en esto; vio venir al ómnibus repleto de

pasajeros y se encaramó a él sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¡Sunset! ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurre? – sus amigos cruzaron corriendo la calle con las bicis a

cuestas y la ropa empapada, bajo la lluvia torrencial.

\- ¡Sunset, espera! – Aulló Pinkie - ¡Somos tus manzanas…!

El ómnibus reinició su viaje velozmente y la cantidad de vehículos les hizo imposible a

los chicos siquiera alcanzar la siguiente acera.

\- ¿Vieron? ¿Vieron? ¡Se los dije! – Ladró Rarity, frenética - ¡Sunset ha perdido un

tornillo, voy a llamar a la policía!

\- ¿Para que la busquen a ella o para que te lleven a ti? – Respondió Dash, iracunda –

Recuerda que nos buscan por acceso ilegal a una propiedad privada.

Rarity enmudeció, Fluttershy rompió a llorar. Applejack las ayudó a completar el cruce

de la calle entre las estruendosas bocinas de los coches, los gritos de los taxistas y el

cielo que se les desplomaba encima.

\- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, está muy cerca! – Dash arrojó su bicicleta en manos de

Fluttershy y se dispuso a coger el siguiente transporte.

\- ¡Dash! ¡Por todos los cielos! – Rarity perdió la voz del susto – Pero, ¿qué le sucede a

todo mundo? ¿Están todos locos? ¿Es contagioso?

\- ¡Éste hace el mismo recorrido que el de Sunset! – gritó Dash, justo cuando el vehículo

se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. – Termina a una calle del colegio. ¡Rápido! ¡Applejack,

monta en tu bici y vete hasta el Parque Frost Wood! ¡Flash, corta camino y vete a la

escuela! ¡Si ella llega allá primero, la atraparás; si baja a mitad de camino Applejack o

yo la interceptaremos!

\- ¡Entendido! – los chicos ni siquiera lo dudaron y en menos de un minuto habían

desaparecido; Applejack haciendo un rodeo en dirección al parque y Flash tomando las

calles aledañas a por un atajo. Sea lo que fuere que Sunset planeaba hacer, la atraparían.


	6. Dudas

N/A: Mil gracias por seguir allí!

Dudas

\- Bien, ya que Rarity se dirige a Manehattan a cumplimentar su parte para este gran

evento… - Twilight tomó pluma y pergamino y los irguió ante sus narices mientras el

tren continuaba el traqueteo en su viaje hacia Canterlot. Las cinco amigas restantes y

Spike iban cómodamente sentados en un espacioso vagón, perfectamente iluminado,

pero se habían apelotonado sobre el cuello de Twilight para curiosear de cerca otra de

sus interminables listas de quehaceres - …eso me recuerda que será mejor dividirnos las

tareas para asegurarnos un resultado óptimo en un tiempo inmejorable. Pinkie, como

organizadora oficial, necesitas conocer a fondo los archivos tradicionales de las

Festividades Natalicias. Tal y como dijo Cadance, se encuentran en la biblioteca del

Castillo de Canterlot y es de mucha, mucha importancia que memorices cada detalle.

\- ¡Oki-doki-loki! – rió Pinkie. Twilight continuó.

\- Te será fácil encontrar toda la información. Por si acaso, la biblioteca cuenta con

ayudantes especializados y te asignaré a Spike para que tomen nota de todo cuanto haga

falta. Applejack, por favor acompáñales; tal vez necesiten llevarse algunos manuales y

les vendría bien un lomo extra.

\- Cuenta con ello, caramelo. – respondió la campirana. Twilight le dirigió una sonrisa

satisfecha y regresó al papel:

La comandante Spite Fire espera que el cuerpo de élite de los Wonderbolt se encuentre

representado de alguna manera. Para ello se enviará a una delegación de novatos

aspirantes para ofrecer una recreación en las celebraciones que invite también al público

a conocer a los nuevos postulantes. Rainbow, como flamante miembro de los

Wonderbolt, será tu deber encabezar ese escuadrón; deberás ordenarlos, entrenarlos y

alistar un patrón de vuelo que impresione. Me temo anunciar que no cuentas con

demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Pan comido! – pestañeó Rainbow, hinchiendo el pecho de orgullo.

\- Recuerda que son novatos. No será fácil.

– Ya les echamos una pata una vez, ¿recuerdas el caso de Vapor Tail y Sky Stinger?

\- Claro que los recuerdo, Dash, pero…

\- ¡Los haré trabajar hasta que rueguen nunca haber nacido! – declaró Dash; el resto del

grupo la oteó con un ligero cosquilleo de alarma. Twilight carraspeó y consideró más

prudente continuar como si nada:

\- Bien, eso es todo en cuanto a ustedes. Respecto a mí, necesito una entrevista urgente

con la Princesa Celestia.

\- Un choque de cascos reales, ¿eh…? – inquirió Dash con sorna. Twilight parpadeó,

preocupada.

\- No. Necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre la Proclama de Aprendiza de

Starlight que aún no tengo resueltas. No entiendo por qué… nunca había escuchado

antes de esta celebración.

\- Hasta a las cerebritos se les escapan cosas. – volvió a bromear Dash, reclinándose

burlonamente en su asiento.

\- No te sientas mal, manzanita, - intervino Applejack – nadie es perfecto.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. – Exclamó Twilight – Me refiero a que en verdad jamás

escuché o leí sobre eso. Me sorprende que se trate de una tradición tan antigua si nunca

la hemos visto u oído siquiera en la escuela. Anoche Spike y yo dimos vuelta de cabeza

la biblioteca buscando información y tampoco hallamos nada. ¿No les sorprende?

\- ¿Que no hayamos tenido noticias de eso o que hayas dado vuelta tu biblioteca? –

resopló Rainbow.

\- ¡Dash! – Le riñó Fluttershy – Se trata de algo muy importante…bueno, al parecer.

Twilight está muy perturbada.

Bueno, ahora que lo dices,… - Applejack se rascó el morro – No recuerdo que la

Princesa Celestia te hiciera a ti una de esas Procla…lo que sea, cuando decidió enviarte

a Ponyville.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¡Es verdad!

Dash propinó un empujón a Applejack.

\- ¡Ya tuviste que alarmarla!

\- ¡Ella ya estaba alarmada! – se defendió la granjera.

\- ¡Y tú la pusiste un veinte por ciento más frenética!

Las crines rubias de Applejack dieron un brinco cuando la obrera echó a un lado su

sombrero, decidida a propinarle a Dash un topetazo de cabeza al mejor estilo cabra.

Pero Pinkie dio un respingo inesperado.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! – Intervino - ¡Alafrénica! ¡Yo sé cómo se siente eso! ¡Es cuando te das

cuenta que al recién llegado le brindan atenciones especiales que a ti no te dieron

porque no te consideran tan importante como para tomarse la molestia, y…!

Dash le cerró la boca con una pinza para el cabello.

Twilight lucía desconcertada, ¡era cierto! No sólo no había encontrado nada al respecto

en toneladas y toneladas de libros, sino que tampoco se había llevado a cabo una fiesta

parecida cuando a ella misma se le encomendó estudiar sobre la amistad en Ponyville.

¿Cómo podía tratarse de una antigua costumbre, entonces? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

\- ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle a Cadance cuando recibiste su carta? – Murmuró

Fluttershy, temblorosa – Quizá ella podría haberte orientado.

\- Cadance se enteró de la Celebración de Proclama de Aprendiza de la misma manera

que yo. – Respondió Twilight – Celestia le instó a realizar la gira por Equestria y al

mismo tiempo me pidió realizar la Proclama. Creyó conveniente reunir ambos eventos

para que la fiesta en Ponyville fuera en verdad especial.

\- Pues… yo no sé qué decirte… - musitó Applejack.

\- ¡Pues, claro! – Le espetó Dash - ¡Ya le has puesto la melena de punta!

Applejack le dirigió una mirada furibunda, estirando el cuello y tensando la crin.

\- Sólo nos resta llegar al Castillo para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. – suspiró

Twilight. Los demás asintieron.

La llegada al castillo Canterlot se realizó en tiempo récord, o al menos eso le pareció a

Twilight cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación terminal cuando el sol aún brillaba

fuertemente en lo alto.

\- Qué extraño… - musitó al descender – Es como si el tiempo no estuviera pasando…

\- ¡Más tiempo para más diversión! – rió Pinkie, brincando en torno al grupo de amigas

que avanzaba al paso a través de la estación. Hacía mucho calor y la ciudad parecía

bullir con su actividad; había carruajes yendo y viniendo, turistas de paseo, tiendas

abiertas con sus escaparates repletos y brillantes y muchas voces, risas y comentarios

despreocupados flotando alrededor. Nada parecía haber perturbado la vida normal de los

habitantes de Canterlot.

Sin embargo, dentro del pecho de Twilight se agitaba cierta angustia, cierto resquemor

molesto y agudo, como si presintiera algo malo. Quizá serían sólo sospechas,

inquietudes que la bondad y paciencia de Celestia sanarían en cuanto lograse hablar con

ella. Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado. Después de todo, que recién ahora tomase

conocimiento de la tradición de la Proclama no encarnaba en sí nada grave;

seguramente Celestia habría tenido sus buenas razones para no hacerla para ella antes.

Le gustase o no, debía esperar a hablarle.

El arribo a los portales de Palacio fue un acontecimiento que se recibió con bombos y

platillos. Una comitiva de Guardias Reales y Doncellas de Estandartes escoltaron a los

recién llegados hasta la antecámara al gran Salón del Trono, donde Celestia y Luna

esperaban. Y no fue sino después de un solemne anuncio ante sus Altezas Reales que se

abrió la puerta y una confusa y azorada Twilight inició el eterno camino sobre la

alfombra roja hacia el pie del estrado.

Las amigas de Twilight hallaron semejante despliegue algo delicioso y encantador,

incluso Rainbow hinchió el pecho como si ya fuese alguna suerte de almirante

Wonderbolt en plena entrega de medallas. A Fluttershy le cautivaron los exquisitos

arreglos florales y el aroma de incienso que ondeaba en el ambiente. Pinkie se relamió,

asociando aquél aroma con la vainilla de sus postres y Applajack no pudo sentirse más

incómoda y fuera de lugar en medio de tremendo desfile.

Twilight arrugó la nariz; no recordaba que Celestia demandara semejante faena por cada

simple visita. Le recordó incluso al evento llevado a cabo para su propia coronación…

Tal vez adivinaba su angustia por la Proclama y había decidido compensarla.

\- ¡Uy, huele a coco y canela! – rió Pinkie, avanzando a grandes zancadas.

\- ¿Oyen esas trompetas? – gimió Dash, imaginándose ya todo el desfile militar en su

propio honor.

Pero Twilight no se sumó al disfrute. Había visto algo que acrecentó aún más sus

temores. Ante ella, allá, al final del extenso pasillo cubierto por pétalos perfumados,

Celestia aguardaba radiante, pero junto a ella su hermana Luna lucía un semblante

cansado y desmejorado. Parecía enferma, debilitada. Siquiera sonrió, y apenas alzó la

mirada cuando la voz de Twilight se oyó delante del trono.


	7. Tradición Ancestral

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir

acompañándome! No teman, no voy a abandonarles ni a dejarles a mitad de camino.

Hay muchas sorpresas esperando que ojalá les gusten. ¡Besos!

 **Tradición Ancestral**

\- ¡Twilight, mi alumna estrella! – la Princesa Celestia sonó inmensamente feliz al recibir

a la comitiva, y antes de que la Princesa de la Amistad pudiera añadir algo más a su

humilde inclinación de cabeza, añadió: - Seguramente acuden por la organización de las

Festividades. Siéntanse libres de recorrer la biblioteca del Castillo; y a ti, Rainbow

Dash, un grupo de novatos espera la arenga de su Coordinadora de Vuelo. Están muy

nerviosos.

\- ¡Sí! – Se regocijó Dash - ¡Adoro que tiemblen…! Eh… porque eso demuestra cuán

profundo es su compromiso con la calidad… je… je.

\- Veo que una de ustedes no ha venido. – observó Celestia. Twilight, que para entonces

llevaba largo rato soportando su inquietud, se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

\- Rarity se dirige a Manehattan. Fue a recoger algunas telas para el vestido de gala que

prepara a Starlight para su Proclama.

Celestia sonrió con complacencia, arqueando sus bellas y enormes pestañas.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Su vestido! Imagino cuánta emoción.

Twilight dibujó una mueca de extrañeza en sus labios.

\- ¡Super-ultra-Starlightístico! – Rio Pinkie - ¿Podríamos comenzar? Necesito hacer un

recuento de serpentinas en los archivos de las Festividades; no recuerdo si se colocan

mil doscientas treinta y cuatro o mil doscientas treinta y cinco.

Celestia contuvo el aliento de puro desconcierto. Twilight respondió en su lugar.

\- Claro, Pinkie, vayan.

Pinkie desapareció en un parpadeo, caracoleando escaleras abajo rumbo a la biblioteca;

Applejack y Spike corrieron tras ella.

\- Je… si me disculpan sus Altezas Reales… – Rainbow lucía demasiado entusiasmada

con su nueva tarea al frente del escuadrón de novatos – Yo también iré a ocuparme de

mis asuntos Wonderbolt.

\- Por supuesto. – autorizó Celestia solemnemente.

Dash se esfumó, como era su costumbre, sin dejar rastros. Ante la Princesa Celestia sólo

comparecían entonces Fluttershy y una Twilght cada vez más mortificada; no le gustaba

para nada que la Princesa Luna luciera tan mal y su hermana siquiera hubiera ofrecido

una explicación al respecto. Iba a preguntar exactamente sobre eso cuando Fluttershy se

entrometió.

\- Ehm… - su vocecilla apenas era audible, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que

Twilight refrenara la lengua y Celestia avocase en ella toda su atención, con las orejas

en punta – En…en realidad…yo…me preguntaba si… Ehm… bueno,…

\- Habla con libertad. – instó Celestia.

\- Ehm… bueno,…yo… Me preguntaba si tal vez…me estuviera permitido ehm… hacer

una visita al Fénix que su Alteza tiene como mascota. Ehm… es… ¡Es que es tan

adorable! Y ya que rara vez visitamos Canterlot… eh… por favor, no lo tome como

una exigencia, es sólo una pregunta.

Un espeso silencio que manó del trono principal hizo que la petición de Fluttershy

sonara aún más penosa. Celestia no emitió juicio alguno, como si hubiese sido pillada

por sorpresa por la inocencia de la pequeña pegaso. Twilight dirigió su mirada hacia el

pálido rostro de la Princesa Celestia; estaba demorando mucho en responder, como si

sopesara algunos asuntos privados. Esto hizo cavilar más a Twilight, quien frunció el

entrecejo, intentando adivinar lo que evidentemente ocurría a puertas cerradas. Celestia

se irguió suavemente, como si fuese a realizar un anuncio; suspiró profundamente y con

serenidad, y finalmente le dedicó su voz más calma y maternal a la tímida Fluttershy.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, joven Fluttershy, tu visita no podría ser más oportuna y

providencial. Me temo que mi pequeño no se siente del todo bien. Sería de gran ayuda

tu experiencia con los animales, para comprender qué le aqueja.

Fluttershy abrió inmensamente los ojos.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Pobrecillo! – Gimió, llevándose los cascos al rostro - ¿Dónde está?

Celestia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de los guardias abandonó su sitio trotando

hacia Fluttershy.

\- Él te enseñará el camino, joven Fluttershy. – Anunció Celestia, con templanza – Y

muchas gracias por tus atenciones. Sabes que lo que necesites, sólo debes pedirlo.

Fluttershy asintió rápidamente y suplicó a su escolta que le llevase a destino lo más

pronto posible. Apenas si logró despedirse con una reverencia a toda prisa. También

olvidó saludar a Twilight, demasiado angustiada por la mascota enferma. Twilight la

observó perderse en un recodo lejano del pasillo, demasiado ensimismada como para

volver la vista atrás.

\- Ahora que tus amigas se encuentran en la biblioteca, Rainbow puede tener su

entrevista con los novatos Wonderbolt y Fluttershy irá a ocuparse de mi pequeño Fénix

tendremos mucho tiempo para platicar. – musitó Celestia, con suavidad.

Twilight sintió que un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espinilla; no sabía si debido a su

costumbre paranoica de imaginar fantasmas o a algún asunto concreto. Antes de volver

el rostro en pos de Celestia y quizá mirarle a los ojos con temor, se tomó unos segundos

para examinar el ambiente que le rodeaba.

No se oía ninguna cosa extraña. Tampoco el aire resultaba vicioso o parecía

impregnarse de algún elemento ajeno y extraño. Todo lucía brillante y translúcido,

sosegado y armonioso, como siempre. Como si nada estuviera pasando. Todo excepto

Luna, claro.

\- Princesa Celestia,… - comenzó a decir Twilight. Iba a preguntar acerca de la salud de

la Princesa de la Noche, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

\- Oh, querida Twilight. Te ofrezco disculpas por mi amada hermana. – Dijo Celestia –

No se ha sentido bien en los últimos días. Le he recomendado que hiciera reposo y

descansara en la cama, pero insistió en acompañarme con mis obligaciones Reales. Es

un poco testaruda, ya sabes.

Twilight alzó las orejas como si hubiese escuchado un grito de alarma.

\- Oh, yo… Lamento escuchar eso, Princesa. Y lamento no haber sabido esto

anteriormente, la salud de la Princesa Luna es de capital importancia. ¡No estoy

diciendo que Usted no lo sepa! No se ofenda, por favor. Me refiero a que, de haber

sabido, quizá hubiese traído conmigo a Secora. Aún puedo ir por ella, si lo desea. ¿Qué

es lo que le ocurre?

Celestia sonrió despreocupadamente.

\- Oh, querida Twilight, siempre tan atenta. No te atormentes, ella pronto estará bien.

A Twilight aquella respuesta le supo a poco. Y su ansiedad se incrementó.

\- Pero,…pero… ¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- Atraviesa una de sus fases lunares, es todo. – respondió Celestia, con otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Fases… lunares…? – Twilight no pudo evitar sonar terriblemente escéptica. Tarde

comprendió que había hablado de más; Celestia le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh…! Oh, claro… - Twilight temió hacerla enfadar ya que el rostro de Celestia

parecía advertirle que le sería mejor dar el asunto por zanjado. Prefirió, entonces, jugar

a la tontuela hasta que supiera a ciencia cierta qué establos estaba ocurriendo esa

mañana. – Bueno,…pues… Ya que lo mencionaba anteriormente, me gustaría hablar

con Usted acerca de la Proclama de Aprendiza Real para Starlight Glimmer.

Luna, que había languidecido a lo largo de toda la visita, abrió los ojos de pronto, como

despertándose de un pésimo sueño; no obstante permaneció tan inmóvil como antes, con

la mirada clavada en los ojos de Twilight.

\- ¿Sí? – Inquirió Celestia, un poco irritada por la extensión de la conversación - ¿Qué

necesitas saber? Tus amigos se encuentran ya documentándose al respecto.

Twilight halló esa incomodidad muy sospechosa, máxime ahora que la Princesa Luna le

atravesaba el alma con la mirada. Así que decidió que ése era el camino correcto a

seguir.

\- Sí, sí, claro. Lo sé. Y sé que Pinkie hará un estupendo trabajo. Pero mis dudas son de

índole emblemático, si se le puede llamar así.

Celestia alzó una ceja. Los ojos de Luna centellearon. Twilight prosiguió.

\- Si Usted me permite el atrevimiento, Princesa, yo jamás había oído acerca de dicha

celebración, ni he hallado su origen o documentación del pasado que la avale como tal

en todos mis libros.

Si anteriormente el silencio se había tornado espeso, casi goteó del techo esta vez. Luna

estaba petrificada, como si le hubiesen dado el susto de su vida. Celestia parpadeó una o

dos veces, notablemente turbada.

Twilight tiritó en su sitio, nunca había sentido miedo en presencia de su maestra y

mentora. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Durante un breve lapso, temió estar haciendo algo

incorrecto; estar ofendiendo a su Princesa, estar abusando de su derecho a cuestionar

decisiones Reales. Pero un extraño impulso interior le impelía a ser valiente y continuar

hasta llegar a lo profundo de los acontecimientos.

Finalmente y cuando todos los presentes habían sujetado demasiado tiempo su aliento,

Celestia emitió un profundo suspiro, como para serenarse y entrar de nuevo en sus

cabales. La mirada de Luna brincó entre su hermana y Twilight; pero mantuvo los

labios cerrados.

\- Mi querida Twilight,… - comenzó a decir Celestia, con una mansedumbre digna de un

ser celestial; luego dibujó con sus labios su mejor sonrisa – Es irrisorio pensar que

tienes en tu biblioteca todo el conocimiento de Equestria.

Twilight agachó las orejas, confusa y dolida por el comentario. Celestia continuó, como

si nada.

\- La Proclama de Aprendiza Real se remonta a generaciones; mucho antes que tú o tus

amigas nacieran. Es un deber y un honor portar la Tiara de Aprendiza que se encuentra

aquí, en custodia fiel del Castillo Canterlot. Obviamente no posees el conocimiento

porque no era requerido para tu instrucción en el pasado. Pero, ya ves, ahora que ha

llegado el momento, lo sabes.

\- Pero, pero… - Twilight se agitó, como si estuviese a punto de llorar – No se hizo así

cuando fui encomendada a Ponyville para…

\- Tu permanencia en Ponyville como estudiante se resolvió debido a un pedido tuyo. No

fui yo quien lo planeara de antemano, te concedí lo que me pediste, nada más. Quisiste

quedarte y así te fue permitido. Si hubieses aguardado un poco más, quizá hubieses

vivido la ceremonia como todas las Aprendizas antes que tú.

Twilight dirigió una mirada desconcertada y desesperada a Luna, pero ella sólo

escondió su rostro apenado bajo su melena de estrellas. Los ojos de Twilight regresaron

frenéticamente al impávido rostro de Celestia.

\- Pe…

\- Ahora es momento de dejar los comportamientos infantiles y ocuparnos de nuestras

responsabilidades Reales. – anunció Celestia, incorporándose. Descendió del estrado y

comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la alfombra, escoltada por una desorientada Twilight.

La Princesa de la Amistad volvió su rostro hacia atrás varias veces para cotejar a Luna,

pero ella permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, como si estuviese tan enferma que de sólo

intentar andar, supiera que se desplomaría en el suelo. Twilight no podía creer lo que

estaba viviendo, era como si de repente todo lo que había creído saber sobre su vida y su

mundo comenzara a tambalearse. Comenzó a temer por el resto de sus amigas, que se

hallaban dispersas por ahí.

La Princesa Celestia guio a Twilight a través de múltiples y extensos pasillos del

Castillo hasta llegar a una cámara abovedada, alfombrada y fuertemente custodiada. No

poseía ventanas hacia el exterior y se encontraba absolutamente vacía, a excepción de

tapices antiguos en las paredes y una suerte de pedestal resplandeciente en rojos y

amarillos. Sobre éste, en un delicado paño de seda, descansaba lo que parecía ser una

coronilla, una preciosa tiara de rubíes engastados sobre una base de plata. Twilight

jamás había visitado aquella ala del Castillo ni había visto en su vida belleza semejante;

parecía brillar incluso más que su propia corona de la Amistad, cosa que le hirió

profundamente y le obligó a fruncir el hocico.

\- La Noble Tradición de los Aprendices se remonta a nuestros primeros ancestros. –

comenzó a decir Celestia, mientras llegaban a destino. Con un gesto de cabeza, ordenó a

la primera fila de guardias que se hiciera a un lado. Twilight caminó casi pegada a sus

patas – Ser considerada la protegida de una Princesa es un honor en sumo loable. Un

orgullo para el pueblo donde habita y una enorme responsabilidad para su maestra. Esta

Tirara y lo que representa debe ser guardado como el objeto más sagrado que se nos

haya confiado jamás a nuestro cuidado. Es tan antigua como Equestria misma y posee

todo el conocimiento y sabiduría espiritual de quienes la portaron antes que Starlight.

Como Princesa de la Amistad y tutora de tu aprendiza Starlight Glimmer, será tu deber

defenderla con tu vida.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos, tiesa como por un sobresalto. Celestia se acercó al

pedestal e hizo elevarse en el aire a la delicada pieza de piedras preciosas. Los

misteriosos destellos de la Tiara desaparecieron suavemente mientras era resguardada

en el interior de un pequeño cofre labrado en oro que Celestia cerró con un

encantamiento antes de ofrecerlo a su alumna.

\- No debe caer jamás en poder profano. – Sentenció Celestia, elevando la voz, como si

deseara grabar a fuego el mensaje en la joven mente de Twilight - ¡Jamás, Twilight

Sparkle, jamás debes permitir que algo le ocurra a esta Tiara que ahora te entrego! Ella

sólo debe descansar sobre la cabeza de tu aprendiza y de nadie más. ¿Lo has

comprendido bien?

\- Sí, Princesa.

\- Y pon especial cuidado en ese amigo de tu amiga Fluttershy – indicó Celestia

gravemente – Por favor, por lo que más quieras, evita que le ponga las garras encima.

No podemos darnos el lujo de sufrir una travesura de su parte con esta reliquia.

\- ¿Se refiere a Discord?

\- Sí,… - Celestia entornó los ojos y ensombreció su voz - Esa lombriz nocturna.

Twilight respingó como si le hubiesen hundido un alfiler.

\- ¿Cómo dijo…?

\- Oh, esa feliz criatura. – sonrió Celestia, jocosa – Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Princesa?

Twilight, temblando sobre sus cascos, asintió aún sin comprender muy bien lo que

estaba sucediendo.

\- Así lo haré, Princesa.

Celestia lució satisfecha por fin. Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza como de costumbre y

endulzando su voz.

Mi querida Twilight, sé que esto no es lo que esperabas oír y que quizá desearas vivir

tú también tremenda celebración y honor. Pero, tú comprenderás,… algunos ponis son

aprendices,… y otros directamente se saltan la etapa. ¡Siéntete dichosa! Tú superaste

esa instancia para convertirte directamente en Princesa.

Sin más, soltó una leve risilla cortés y diplomática. Twilight torció el gesto. Acababa de

descubrir una brecha.

\- ¿Yo? Pero la Princesa Cadance tampoco fue Aprend…

\- Cuando leas toda la documentación que tendrá tu amiga Pinkie en su poder, entenderás

mejor la importancia de tu labor. – le interrumpió Celestia alegremente. – Ahora te

asignaré una escolta Real que los acompañe a Ponyville. La tiara debe llegar sana y

salva…y ustedes también.


	8. El Mensaje

N/A: ¡Gracias por seguir allí!

 **El Mensaje**

Sunset Shimmer comenzaba a sentir al frío trepar desde sus ropas mojadas ahora que se

había arrellanado quieta en su butaca del ómnibus. Escuchaba a la feroz tormenta

repiquetear en los cristales de su ventana y se sintió helada, por dentro y por fuera.

Había sido pillada ahora que se disponía a marcharse quizá para siempre y eso había

complicado mucho las cosas. Su cabeza daba vueltas; ¿debía marcharse sin más?

¿Debía dar explicaciones? Si descendía del transporte en ese instante y se despedía,

¿intentarían truncar su vuelta a casa, o la comprenderían? Habían entablado una

preciosa amistad, era cierto, pero ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, estaba usurpando el sitio

de otro. Y sus ojos… ¿quién se atrevería a verles a los ojos y decirles que deseaba irse

para siempre? Ni siquiera le era posible imaginarlo. La culpa iba a matarla lentamente,

pero no tenía coraje para confesarles que iba a abandonarles, no deseaba herirles

directamente. Escapar era de cobardes, y ella no calzaba con esa descripción. Empero

estaba confusa y perturbada por las visiones de los últimos días que se apoderaban de

sus sueños como si alguien pujara por meterlas allí. De algún modo, intuía que eran

importantes, y sólo conocería su verdadero valor si tomaba el camino de regreso a casa.

Su mente divagó durante un breve lapso, mientras maquinaba cómo escapar ahora de

ese aprieto, ya que haber perdido a sus amigos por unas calles no significaba que se

hallara libre de ellos. La seguirían, - certeza que le destrozaba el corazón - y debía idear

la mejor manera de dar con una brecha abierta en el viejo portal que la ayudase a volver,

antes de que sus amigos le impidieran escapar.

Ese era otro problema. El antiguo caballo de la escuela Canterlot estaba reducido a

ruinas. Sólo el pedestal se hallaba en pie, y sus lados eran ahora tan rígidos como la

piedra en la que estaban pulidos; ¿cómo sería capaz de hallar el pasaje? Y más

importante aún: ¿existía todavía, bajo toda esa montaña de mármol?

Entonces la vio. A través del cristal empapado, con los colores rasgados por la lluvia,

fue capaz de distinguir a una furibunda Applejack, batallando con férrea determinación

a contra viento en bicicleta. Iba cruzando el Parque. Iba a interceptar su Ómnibus. ¡Lo

sabía! ¡Tenían un plan!

El tren de regreso a Ponyville había partido a horario. Lo más extraño no había sido que

Celestia le asignara a Twilight Sparkle y compañía una densa Escolta Real hasta llegar a

destino, – que de por sí resultaba algo novedoso – sino la incongruencia entre esa

decisión y el permiso otorgado para volver a casa en tren. Si tanto le angustiaba a la

Princesa Celestia la seguridad de la meritoria Tiara, ¿no hubiese sido más lógico

planificar un modo de viajar más seguro y veloz? Además, apelotonados todos en el

mismo vagón del mismo modesto trenecito, ¿acaso no llamarían más la atención de

cualquier malicioso? Rainbow Dash no había podido lidiar con su genio y había

acabado por llevarse a todos los novatos Wonderbolt consigo, para hacerles entrenar en

casa hasta estallar. Pinkie viajaba inmersa en un océano de libros. Otro aspecto dudoso;

si bien era normal que la Princesa Celestia se mostrara dadivosa en cuanto a material de

lectura, lo cierto era que por sugerencia suya los ayudantes de la biblioteca le habían

amontonado a Pinkie libros sobre la famosa Tiara hasta entre los bucles de su melena.

Spike no había tenido que usar la pluma ni una sola vez. Applejack, por su parte, había

sido de gran ayuda para el transporte de semejante carga. Sobre el ornamento requerido

para las Festividades, todo parecía encontrarse en un único libro; todo lo demás eran

temas de dominio exclusivo de Twilight – ceremonias, prácticas y conjuros que debían

recitarse sin titubear y sin errar durante el rito de Proclamación de Aprendiza.

Los pasajeros y turistas no pudieron dejar de ver al pintoresco montón de ponies,

cachivaches y aspirantes a Wonderbolt amontonados y rodeados constantemente por el

pelotón de Guardias Reales, que actuaban como un montón de moscas molestas en

torno a la miel. Si deseaban pasar inadvertidos, habían fracasado nomás tomar el tren.

Esta exposición tensó aún más el ambiente.

Twilight podría haberse permitido mayor libertad para extraviarse en sospechas y

aprensiones, pero se abstuvo en favor de devorar todos y cada uno de los libros que

Pinkie había traído consigo. Canalizaría sus dudas en la búsqueda de la verdad.

Encontraría alguna pista que le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque empleaba su

método de lectura veloz, el sonido del correr de las páginas era algo exasperante en

medio de la impaciencia que reinaba en el grupo. Las miradas de incomodidad entre sus

amigas se hicieron tan angustiantes que Fluttershy no pudo resistir más.

\- Eh… ¿Twilight? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de Canterlot. – observó Dash,

inquieta.

\- Conozco esos silencios. – Señaló Applejack - ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

\- No me dirás que es el montón de libros, porque eso no te lo creeré. – rio Dash.

Twilight detuvo su ávida lectura del tomo doce de la colección Invocaciones de

Aprendizas Pony, y suspiró.

\- Nada. Nada de lo que ha ocurrido hoy me gusta. – confesó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – los ojos verdes de Applejack se abrieron enormes. Dash se reclinó

sobre el círculo cerrado que conformaban las narices de sus amigas.

\- ¿Acaso no les llamó la atención la exagerada recepción? – cuchicheó Twilight;

escudriñó a su alrededor durante unos segundos y susurró: - ¿No notaron el grave estado

de la Princesa Luna? ¡Celestia ni siquiera manifestó un ápice de preocupación!

\- Bueno, si no se preocupó es porque no deben existir motivos. – musitó Dash.

\- No lo creo. – sentenció Twilight, terminante. – ¿Qué es eso de las Fases Lunares?

Nunca antes le ha ocurrido lo mismo. Y el modo en que Celestia se dirigió a mí en la

conversación,…y el modo en que se refirió a Discord… Algo muy malo está ocurriendo

aquí.

\- No entiendo nada. – Jadeó Applejack en voz cada vez más baja - ¿De qué

conversación hablas? ¿Y de qué lunares?

Twilight observó a rabillo de ojo que los Guardias no sólo parecían protegerles de los

desconocidos, sino que también lucían exhortados a controlar sus comentarios. Lo supo

por el modo en que las orejas de los Guardias parecían desarticularse de su base con tal

de captar lo que discutían.

\- No puedo hablar ahora. – Dijo Twilight en voz queda – Pero les aseguro que algo va

muy mal, amigas, muy mal.

Fluttershy comenzó a temblar en su asiento; Dash se irguió desafiante. Todas habían

captado el mensaje y ahora iban y venían miradas suspicaces hacia los Guardias de

Celestia. Los pobres aprendices, entre los cuales se hallaban Vapor Tail y Sky Stinger,

habían oído poco y nada de todo aquél secreteo, pero intuían que el ambiente no era

propicio para confidencialidades. A juzgar por las expresiones en los rostros de las

amigas, se hallaban en el epicentro de alguna especie de motín inesperado.

Instintivamente cerraron filas tras Rainbow, oteando a uno y a otro lado a sus Escoltas.

Rarity había sido afortunada; galopando a través del intenso tránsito de Manehattan, y

cargando tras de sí una montaña de cajas de compra, había hallado un transporte volador

hacia Ponyville que, si bien más costoso, le permitiría llegar en un parpadeo para

comenzar a trabajar en el vestido de gala de Starlight. Dos atléticos y gentiles pegasos

que intentaban ganarse la vida como transporte expreso, halaban de un coche liviano

con espacio suficiente para Rarity, una tonelada y media de enseres y una acalorada

Coco Pommel, que había sido arrastrada a involucrarse en el proyecto para agilizar aún

más las cosas.

Los cocheros y a la vez corceles de tiro eran dos hermanos, Sky Dancer y Sweetie

McBee. Mellizos y de tonalidades afines: uno poseía el pelaje azabache y lustroso,

como las plumas de un cuervo. Sus crines eran amarillentas e igualmente esplendorosas;

el pelaje de su hermano era ambarino con las crines largas y renegridas; exactamente al

revés. Rarity no pudo más que hallarlo encantador. Además eran bien parecidos y de

buenos modales, cosa que acabó por decidirla a pagar un poco más y disfrutar del viaje

en todo sentido, con el apremio en su trabajo como la excusa perfecta.

Cuando despegaron rumbo a Ponyville, Rarity sintió mariposas en su estómago y soltó

una risilla de emoción. La última vez que había paseado por los aires lo había hecho en

globo y obviamente esto era muy distinto. Nada de un ascenso suave y en línea recta. El

coche se empinó peligrosamente, cogió una velocidad aterradora y Coco Pommel acabó

bajo una montaña de envoltorios y embalajes. El viaje resultó, como bien se leía en el

anuncio pintado a casco a un lado del coche: "veloz y dinámico". A medida que se

izaban sobre las nubes, el golpe de ala y el resoplo de los hollares de los potros marcó el

ritmo de una locomotora y el corazón de Rarity se precipitó desbocado, como si fuera a

escapársele del pecho. Ambos pegasos cabalgaban hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y con

cada aire era como si dieran un feroz salto hacia el profundo infinito celeste. El coche

era arrastrado con fiereza y uno se hundía en sus mullidos asientos como si lo

incrustaran dentro de su propio cuerpo como un embutido. Rarity apretó los dientes,

embelesada. Definitivamente debía contraer matrimonio con un pony volador en el

futuro; nada de Príncipes presumidos como Blueblood o críticos de moda acomplejados. No. Nada como un pegaso apuesto que le llevase de paseo al cielo.

Coco profirió un grito de espanto en cuanto asomó la nariz por fuera del carruaje y

prefirió continuar bajo el equipaje que le obstruía la vista vertiginosa de los paisajes que

se desgarraban ante sus ojos.

Rarity llevaba la vista clavada en las melenas al viento de sus cocheros; pronto sintió

mareos. Decidió fijar su mirada hacia un punto inmóvil en el cielo, lo único que no se

desdibujaba a fuerza de velocidad. Una nube, otra, y otra más…intentó buscarles forma

y pedir una segunda opinión a Coco, para ayudarle a salir de su malestar,…pero al

hacerlo descubrió casi sin querer que el día resplandecía mucho, demasiado podría

decirse, para esa hora del día. Notó que de pronto sentía mucho calor, y el agobiante sol

parecía quemarle la piel bajo el pelaje. Sí, bueno, era verano, pero,… ¿acaso no habían

perdido todo el día yendo de una tienda a otra, escogiendo, comprando y cargando todos

los enceres entre las dos? Su cansancio le decía que sí. Pero, antes de salir de casa

Rarity había calculado estar de vuelta en el Castillo de Twilight al anochecer. ¿Sería

posible que fuese aún tan temprano?

\- ¿Coco…?

\- ¿Sí,…Rarity?

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

\- No exactamente… - Coco hizo una fugaz observación – Debe estar cayendo la tarde,

puede verse la luna en conjunto con el sol.

Starlight Glimmer llevaba varias horas encerrada en el Castillo de Twilight. Si bien sus

nervios se remontaban al día anterior, en el cual su maestra en amistad leyera la misiva

de Cadance y le soltase risueña la noticia de su Proclama Real, a estas horas la ansiedad

era insoportable. Los muros del palacio parecían cada vez más escarpados y el aire en el

interior cada vez más escaso. El silencio era tan opresor por momentos que casi podía

sentir el dolor que le provocaba en las orejas. El eco de sus patas yendo y tornando,

yendo y tornando, era como un fantasma que le perseguía a cada rincón al que corriera

desesperada.

Había comenzado a caminar en círculos, ida y vuelta a lo largo de todo el castillo,

aunque su estilista le hubiese aconsejado que no sudara para no poner en riesgo su

tratamiento de pelaje. Había comenzado a hablar sola. Había comenzado a experimentar

angustia. Había comenzado a sentir náuseas. Había pedido a Owlowiscious que al

menos le ululara, pero sus enormes ojos fijos en ella le aterraron tanto que le obligó a

regresar a la biblioteca. Intentó tomar asiento en alguno de los tronos de la mesa

redonda, pero una insoportable impresión de que alguien saldría desde detrás del

respaldo y la atraparía le hizo abandonar la sala a todo vapor.

Intentó buscar refugio en la cocina, pero los enormes hornos abiertos le hicieron creer

que se la iban a comer. Llegó a la antecámara de la habitación de Twilight y se detuvo

en seco. Podía escuchar el jadeo de su respiración y hasta el palpitar de su corazón.

Estaba parada en un alfiler. Su hubiese poseído dedos, seguramente habría estado

paralizada sobre sus uñas. A estas alturas del día Starlight era más parecida a un gato

sobre un asador que a un glamoroso unicornio.

Un golpe en el portal de la entrada le hizo saltar y darse la cabeza contra uno de los

estandartes del pasillo principal. Era de paño muy pesado y se desprendió cuando ella lo

azotó. Se le vino encima cubriéndola por completo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

gritando como una condenada. Estaba completamente desencajada; los nervios le habían

colapsado y ahora aullaba como si le estuvieran destripando. Sea quien fuese el que

estaba afuera, sin duda pensaría que estaba loca. Tan fuera de sí resultó su reacción que

quien llamaba a la puerta se atrevió a abrir e ingresar por su cuenta, creyendo que la

pobre necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

\- ¿Starlight…?

Era Trixie. Y no fue hasta que lograron rescatarla desde debajo del inmenso tapiz que

Starlight cerró la boca.

\- ¡Starlight! ¡Por todos los ponies lunáticos! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

\- ¡Trixie! ¡Eres tú!

\- ¡Sí, soy yo!

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!

\- ¡Ya sé que soy yo! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- ¡El búho! ¡El trono! ¡El maldito trapo éste! ¡Mi estilista…! – Starlight no lograba

evadir su crisis nerviosa y Trixie cada vez entendía menos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decirme qué hacías debajo de ese estandarte? ¿Y por qué estás tan

sudada? ¿Y por qué luces trastornada…? ¡Starlight! ¿Qué pasa?

La Princesa de la Noche también soportaba el ahogo y la opresión de la adversidad. Lo

último que hubiese deseado escuchar en ese momento de atroz agonía era la proximidad

de aquellos pasos. No obstante su fe era poderosa. Los zapatos de herradura de oro que

portaba Celestia anunciaban su inminente llegada, hallando eco en las bóvedas del techo

del inmenso Salón de los Tronos. El sonido se ahogó cuando sus patas desfilaron sobre

la suave felpa de la alfombra que le guiaría hasta el estrado; la Princesa Luna supo

entonces que su tiempo estaba contado. Pero su fe siguió intacta.

Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, ya no era una potranca. No había vivido tanto

tiempo como su hermana, la Reina vestida de Sol, pero sí lo suficiente como para

entender cómo funcionaba el mundo en las más bajas esferas de la magia oscura. Ella

misma había padecido en el inframundo de sus consecuencias. Y he aquí una pequeña

diferencia con las otras regidoras de Equestria: Luna no tenía miedo. No se trataba de

una valentía o un arrojo despertado por el fragor de las circunstancias, como en el caso

de las Princesas más novatas, como Cadance o Twilight; Luna no respiraba el temor

siquiera antes de presentársele el adversario. No se trataba de soberbia o locura,

simplemente era una con la corriente de los acontecimientos; cuando uno ha vivido

siglos al amparo de las sombras, no existe nada en la oscuridad que se desconozca.

Y cuando Celestia alcanzó el primer escalón, Luna supo que abriría su boca. Y así fue.

\- Como ves, no me fue inconveniente retenerte conmigo mientras duraba mi puesta en

escena. Es más, me deleita que hayas sido testigo del inicio de mi venganza. Es el

último placer que te permitiré, no iba a negártelo.

Luna aún llevaba la cabeza gacha y tensa la cruz; el dolor era insoportable. Pero no se lo

hizo saber. Siquiera gimió o transmitió sufrimiento en la expresión de su rostro. Luna

era una estoica piedra oscura, un gélido témpano de hermoso semblante a pesar de la

tortura. Celestia se acercó un poco más.

\- Me fascina que no hayas podido abrir tu boca. – dijo, enseñando parcialmente los

colmillos en una sanguinaria sonrisa. – Créeme que lo estoy disfrutando mucho.

Pero la mirada de Luna continuaba imperturbable, serena. Templada y osada, como el

mirar que poseen las efigies de piedra.

A Celestia pareció molestarle sobremanera el no despertar en ella llanto, clamor o

exasperación. No obstante retuvo el juicio; sabía del temple de la Princesa de la

Nocturnidad. Optó por comenzar a pavonearse, de un lado al otro del amplio salón,

como deslizándose, como disfrutando de aquella maravillosa vista que podía obtenerse a

través de los ventanales. Su esbelta figura se reflejaba a la perfección sobre el pulido

suelo de granito. Casi como si se encontrase dando un paseo sobre un espejo de agua.

Su melena ondeaba a placer y las plumas de sus alas acariciaban sutilmente esquivas

cada rincón que merodeaba. Era como un grácil y delicado fantasma a punto de

desvanecerse. Una visión de ensueños…aunque no lo fuera.

Luna cerró los ojos e intentó enfocarse. Debería olvidarse de aquella figura etérea y

perfecta que rondaba como la muerte a su alrededor. Intentó pausar su respiración,

echando mano a la oportunidad de tener a Celestia de espaldas.

La Princesa vestida de Sol observó cada detalle, cada tapiz, cada ornamento de flores,

cada cortinón, cada atavío y decoración de piedras preciosas. Lo hacía como si todo

aquello le resultara nuevo, como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez. No mostró

placer alguno por lo que encontraba, antes bien lucía una mirada malévola y resentida.

El único instante en que pareció expresar regocijo genuino fue cuando se detuvo, atraído

su mirar hacia la primera estrella de la tarde. Contempló su brillo y dio la impresión de

sonreírle. Le presentó algunos segundos de respeto, al parecer, admirándole a través de

los cristales.

Luna continuó ignorándola.

Celestia reparó en los preciosos vitrales que ensalzaban a cada regente de Equestria.

Soltó un resoplo mordaz.

\- Iba a prolongar mi goce dejándote observar todo, impotente, hasta el final. Pero he

decidido…

Al volverse descubrió a Luna herméticamente ensimismada. Esto le hizo estallar a

gritos:

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo!

Sin esperar siquiera un segundo, Celestia arremetió contra Luna haciendo brillar su

cuerno como la intensa luz del fuego; descargó sobre ella todo el peso de su ira en un

único disparo de luz poderosa que hizo vibrar al castillo por entero.

Luna cayó de rodillas, abrió su boca en un desgarrador grito de dolor, pero se había

salido con la suya: el mensaje había sido enviado.

\- ¡Lo pagarás! ¡Lo pagarás! – aulló Celestia. Se dispuso a acabar con ella de una última

embestida, pero Luna dejó escapar dos lágrimas y le sonrió con malicia.

\- Como mejor te plazca.

Celestia rugió iracunda, golpeando, partiendo y despedazando todo cuanto estaba

alrededor. Volaron en trozos los vitrales; se rasgaron al medio los cortinados. Estallaron

los cristales de las ventanas y la alfombra roja ardió, consumida por fuego. Su

incapacidad para deshacer lo que estaba hecho le enloqueció, destruyendo los tronos a

patadas, bramando y aullando como si fuese una fiera salida del mismo infierno. Luna

se cubrió con sus plumas, implorando a las fuerzas nocturnas que guardaran su alma.

Celestia no había logrado evitar que se le escapara semejante atrevimiento de su

víctima, y ahora su plan tambaleaba.

\- No importa. No importa. – jadeó, extenuada y rabiosa. – No voy a matarte ahora.

Se abalanzó sobre Luna, que yacía tendida en el suelo; mordió ferozmente su melena

hasta obligarle a reclinar la cabeza y mirarle. Le prensó las alas bajo sus vigorosas patas

blancas hasta que su posición le remitió la idea de que se hallaba lo suficientemente

humillada, y le acercó el hocico que despuntaba dos colmillos.

\- Te mantendré viva para que veas el fracaso de tus planes. – le susurró, colérica – Para

que veas la destrucción de tus sueños, tu reino, tu vida. – Sacudió la cabeza con

violencia para provocarle más dolor al tensarle la crin con salvajismo – ¿Crees que me

has perjudicado? Sólo me adelantaste la fiesta. Ya lo verás. Seremos tus dioses. Y

entonces tú y tu hermana desearán morir, lo desearán de verdad.


	9. Confluencias

N/A: ¡Gracias por leer!

Confluencias

Su pulso palpitándole en los oídos era como el compás sostenido de una de esas pistas

de música electrónica. Sunset Shimmer devoraba la distancia entre el punto en que

había brincado fuera del ómnibus hasta la escuela Canterlot, corriendo con todas sus

fuerzas. Applejack se había interpuesto temerariamente en medio de la calle, obligando

al transporte a clavar los frenos para no embestirla. La calzada mojada y los gritos de

los pasajeros habían aterrado tanto a cazadora como a presa; las maniobras habían sido

drásticas pero parecían efectivas: el ómnibus se detuvo, con un aullido de rabia del

conductor. Sunset había, pues, abierto la portezuela y echado a correr sin mirar atrás. La

lluvia les caía encima como una cortina de satén grisácea.

El ómnibus en el que viajaba Rainbow Dash les alcanzó unos segundos después, pero el

chofer demoró en responder a su llamado para que le dejase bajar allí y tuvo que hacerlo

en la siguiente parada. Con esto, Sunset llevaba unos minutos de ventaja.

Ya no había modo de volver atrás, sería ahora o nunca. Sunset fijó la mirada en el

objetivo, ciento cincuenta metros allá adelante, y lo hizo como lo hacen los animales de

caza: salvando estorbos y calculando distancias. Acabó por renunciar a todo calzado,

sus pies desnudos le resultaron más veloces sobre el césped que rodeaba al inmenso

edificio. Existía sin embargo el riesgo tocante a la pérdida de equilibrio; sabía que un

ligero resbalón en medio de aquel diluvio significaría quizá no volver a incorporarse.

No obstante, su tenacidad era admirable. La suerte estaba echada, regresaría a Equestria

aunque debiera abrir una hendija en el monumento con sus propias uñas. Sus cabellos

de oro y fuego se arremolinaban y ondulaban a pesar del agua, como un mar de caballos

furiosos en estampida.

Lo que Sunset no sabía es que le estaban esperando. Flash, que había fijado su atención

en aquellos rumbos debido al escándalo provocado por Applejack, había sido testigo de

todo y ahora le acechaba, como los leopardos; listo para caerle encima. Había

abandonado la bicicleta y se disponía a evitar que Sunset tocara el monumento erguido

en la entrada de la escuela. No había inconvenientes para él a la hora de planear el

método, llevaba años jugando fútbol americano; sólo había que hacerlo a conciencia ya

que se trataba de una chica y no de un muchacho: la fuerza a utilizar no debía ser la

misma, no quería lastimarla. Sunset alcanzó el jardín principal. Parecía decidida a

sumergirse en la piedra como si se tratase del océano. Flash entornó los ojos y tensó la

mandíbula. Aguardó el momento, contó los segundos, soltó un único jadeo y le salió al

paso desde un flanco que Sunset no había vigilado. El muchacho cerró su brazo derecho

alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la fuerza del impacto los arrojó al suelo a los dos.

Sunset se vio frenada en seco, imposibilitada de quebrar esa resistencia; Flash había

reclinado toda su potencia en el hombro izquierdo y sus pies estaban mucho mejor

plantados.

Durante unos lánguidos segundos, todo le dio vueltas. No comprendió lo que había

pasado hasta que pudo enfocar la vista, y allí, en medio del aguacero, se encontró

derrumbada sobre el césped del colegio con Flash encima. No logró articular palabra, su

primer instinto fue el de escape, agitándose enardecida, pero Flash cerró ambos brazos

como un candado difícil de romper. Sunset luchó, pateó y se retorció como un felino

enjaulado, pero Flash era considerablemente más fuerte y además, estaba acostumbrado

a esa clase de golpes debido al deporte.

Por unos instantes creyó que iba a gritar de rabia, pero algo detuvo a Sunset: voces.

Voces lejanas, que chillaban a lo lejos pero se acercaban:

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡La tiene!

\- ¡A ella!

Lo supo. Lo supo instantáneamente. Sunset Shimmer no sólo sería sometida a

interrogatorios y reclamos, sino que nunca volvería a casa. Dejó caer una lágrima, a

sabiendas de que debería confesar. Flash se asió a ella con fuerza y esto le convenció de

que todo estaba perdido. Pero de pronto un aura intensa de luz blanquecina manó de su

interior; pareció rodearle, consumirla, aunque no quemaba ni despertaba dolor alguno.

Se extendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, como una hoguera súbita; Sunset gritó de

terror y desapareció, ante las desconcertadas miradas de sus amigas, que apenas

llegaban para presenciar aquello.

Dash, que a duras penas podía respirar, se volvió hacia Applejack, aullando espantada:

\- ¡Flash! ¡Flash la tenía sujeta y también ha desaparecido!

Antes de que el tren se detuviera en Ponyville, Spike comenzó a contraer el rostro en

una serie de espasmos involuntarios hasta que soltó una llamarada que se extinguió

dentro de las formas de un pergamino cerrado con una cinta carmín. Twilight supo de

inmediato que era para ella. Lo tomó rápidamente, con la magia de su cuerno, y

acercándoselo a la cara evitó que alguien pudiese curiosear sin permiso. Lo que

encontró le dejó perpleja.

\- ¿Twilight? – a estas alturas de las circunstancias, Dash era permeable a cualquier señal

de alarma - ¿Qué ocurre? Habla.

\- Es un mensaje de Celestia. – respondió Twilight, estupefacta.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Applejack frunció el ceño y los novatos Wonderbolt se desplegaron en

torno a ellas, como si adivinaran que las amigas deseaban una barrera que les impidiera

de los Guardias oírlas cuchichear.

\- Dice que las Festividades se reprogramaron para esta misma noche. – Continuó

Twilight – Dice que Luna desea asistir y teme no poder hacerlo si se demora más

tiempo y ella empeora.

\- ¡Por el Reino de Equestria! – Exclamó Dash, cada vez más impaciente - ¿Pero qué es

lo que tiene?

\- Comienza a asustarme. – añadió Applejack.

\- Yo ya estoy asustada. – gimoteó Fluttershy.

\- Esta noche… - balbuceó Twilight, como en trance.

Estaba a punto de explicar su expresión cuando un nuevo eructo de Spike le hizo recibir

otro pergamino.

\- Válgame… - chilló Applejack – Llueven rollos.

\- ¡Éste es de Cadence! – exclamó Twilight, dando un respingo en su asiento. Luego leyó

en voz alta: - "Querida Twilight; Celestia me ha hecho llegar un anuncio que ha

constreñido mi corazón. La Princesa Luna no se encuentra bien de salud y desea

presenciar las Festividades de Ponyville esta misma noche. He de confesarte que, si bien

podremos estar allí con Flurryheart a tiempo, no deja de parecerme precipitado. Sé que

has estado en su presencia, en el Castillo Canterlot. Por favor, comunícame tu opinión

respecto al semblante de la Princesa Luna en cuanto te sea posible. No tenía idea que se

hallase atravesando este momento. Tampoco sabía que le afectaran las fases lunares. Me

siento culpable por no haber puesto más atención en su estado, o me habría dado cuenta

cuando nos vimos por última vez.

Por favor, escríbeme.

Hasta esta noche."

\- Ya verán. – Sonrió Pinkie – Luna sólo necesita un abrazo y reír mucho. Le prepararé

una velada fabulosa y se sanará.

\- "Cuando nos vimos por última vez…" – reflexionó Twilight en voz alta.

Eh…no sé si toda esta prisa te permitirá aprender bien todo lo que tienen esos libros. –

señaló Applejack. Pero Twilight no pareció oírle.

\- "Cuando nos vimos por última vez…" ¡Eso es!

\- ¿Qué es lo que es? – quiso saber Dash. Twilight soltó con nerviosismo:

\- ¡Cadence y Luna se vieron hace apenas unos días para la cumbre en el Imperio de

Cristal! Si hubiese estado enferma, Cadence lo hubiera notado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que Luna tiene que haber caído enferma en el mismo tiempo en que

Cadence nos avisaba de su gira por Equestria y nos invitaba a visitar la biblioteca de

Canterlot.

\- ¿Y?

Twilight contuvo el aliento al recordar que eran escoltadas por Guardias de Celestia.

Luego habló en un tono apenas audible.

\- Es demasiado abrupto. No me parece creíble. ¡Y si Cadence no notó nada es porque

Luna no tenía nada!

\- Bueno…según tú, Celestia habló de unas fases lunares, no de una enfermedad. –

observó Applejack.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – Apuntó Twilight - Cada fase lunar se desarrolla en un

término de siete días. Si la versión de Celestia fuera cierta, Luna tendría un despliegue

progresivo de su supuesto malestar a lo largo de 168 horas; no de un día para el otro. Y

además,… Las fases lunares se producen desde tiempos inmemorables; yo no recuerdo

haberle visto así nunca.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a sudar; había endurecido su mirada porque entendía

perfectamente lo que Twilight insinuaba. Reunió todo el control de sí misma que pudo

hallar disperso a lo largo de su cuerpo y mantuvo la serenidad mientras echaba una

ojeada inquisitiva sobre los sospechosos. Ya se comportaba como toda una soldado.

Fluttershy le miró espantada, Applejack se abanicó con su propio sombrero.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

\- ¡Miren! ¡Allí está Rarity! – Pinkie interrumpió bruscamente la conversación para

señalar a través de la ventanilla a un carruaje alado que despegaba rumbo a Manehattan

dejando a Rarity y a Coco Pommel junto a una montaña de valijas. El dinero sólo

alcanzaba para cubrir el trayecto hasta la estación de tren; deberían ir hasta el castillo de

Twilight de otra manera. Que hubieran coincidido había sido una agradable sorpresa.

Rarity les había divisado llegar dentro del tren que ahora se detenía suavemente ante la

plataforma de madera de la estación de Ponyville. Imposible no reparar en semejante

cantidad de Ponies embutidos en un mismo vagón, parecían las espigas de un atado de

trigo. Incluso algunos transeúntes casuales repararon en la soberana comitiva que

descendió alrededor de la Princesa Twilight.

Rarity lo atribuyó alegremente a la importancia de los sucesos próximos, motivo por el

cual se colmó su corazón de orgullo y expectación; debería avocarse a su vestido con

mayor ahínco. Empujó a Coco con un anca para darle a entender lo que estaba

pensando. Ésta se sintió emocionada sobremanera.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Twilight o en el de cualquiera de las demás amigas

acabó por desestabilizar la excitación de Rarity; algo malo estaba pasando. Algo que, al

parecer, Twilight planificaba contárselo en secreto, ya que le hundió una mirada intensa

negando con la cabeza. Rarity no comprendió el motivo de su angustia, pero supo de

inmediato que debía tener la boca cerrada. Coco Pommel se deshizo en halagos y

saludos hacia toda la cohorte, exaltada y dispuesta a trabajar. Twilight y Dash se lo

permitieron, ya que su espontaneidad colaboraba con el clima ingenuo que deseaban

que los Guardias de Celestia se llevasen como recuerdo. Si llevaban sospechas ante

Celestia, tal vez no tuviesen tiempo de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Trixie había arropado a Starlight con una manta suave y le había obligado a sentarse con

ella a tomar un té. Lucía demasiado nerviosa y si nadie sujetaba las riendas acabaría al

filo de un ataque de nervios.

\- Lo siento, debo verme patética y torpe. – berreó Starlight, despeñando la vista sobre la

mesa.

Trixie dibujó una mueca irónica pero amistosa.

\- No más que yo todos los días.

\- Es que… - Starlight se rascó las crines con perturbación, como si deseara arrancarse

pensamientos de la cabeza – No lo comprendes… Yo no… No puedo hacer esto. No

quiero.

\- ¿No quieres qué?

\- No quiero estar presente en la Proclama de Aprendiza Real. No iré.

\- ¿Qué? – Trixie se arrepintió de sorber té pues se le atoró en la garganta. - ¿Cómo

dices?

\- ¡Lo que oyes! – gritó Starlight a punto de llorar de nuevo.

\- Ehm…, amiga,… - Trixie tituveó unos segundos… ¿cómo decirle que estaba

exagerando? – Entiendo que detestes el ambiente en el que ahora tienes que moverte,

pero no debes permitir que te afecte tanto. Mira el lado positivo, ¡podrás decirle por fin

a esa turba de ponies que haga lo que se te antoje!

Trixie soltó una carcajada pero Starlight se mordió los labios. Ya había hecho eso

precisamente, y durante muchos años. Ahora era su cruz y no era para nada feliz con

ello, la verdad.

\- Conozco a más de un unicornio que daría su cuerno por esa oportunidad. – insistió

Trixie, haciendo un guiño ladino.

Puertas afuera, Twilight despedía a la Escolta Real de la Princesa Celestia ya que tanto

el grupo como la Tiara habían llegado a destino a salvo, y sus atenciones ya no serían

requeridas. Durante un leve instante temió que rechazaran su orden de marcharse y

dejarles, pero para su alivio parecieron satisfechos con sus palabras, hizo cada quien una

respetuosa reverencia y se fueron.

Rarity había aprovechado el inmenso transporte contratado por Applejack en la estación

para unírseles en el viaje de regreso al Castillo de Twilight. Dash y los aprendices

Wonderbolt barrieron el cielo sobre ellas a modo de una segunda escolta, sólo que esta

vez, a quienes vigilaban era a la escolta opuesta. De pensarlo así, sonaba a broma, pero

era una locura. De pugnar todos por un mismo reino y una misma dirección habían

pasado de pronto a dividirse entre traidores y rebeldes; unos desconfiaban de otros y

nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Algunos novatos, como Vapor Tail, no pudieron ocultar su temblor; de repente estaban

inmersos en su primera actividad real como soldados sin poseer siquiera el

entrenamiento necesario. Tampoco nadie les había dado explicaciones o detalles acerca

de lo que la Princesa Twilight había comentado. Pero un soldado no debate con sus

superiores, sólo obedece al instante. Y esa parecía ser la primera lección de campo que

se verían obligados a aprender. Algo sospechoso se estaba gestando y, de haber

problemas, serían ellos los primeros involucrados. Spit Fire no estaba ahí ni ninguno de

los otros; y si había que proteger a la Princesa de la Amistad, los aprendices estarían

solos. Pero Dash inspiraba confianza. Les había hecho volar tras de sí en perfecta

escuadra; verle remontar las alas delante y el arcoíris de su melena como bandera,

reconfortaba el espíritu.

Por fin, cuando Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack lograron dividirse el equipaje, y los

Guardias de Celestia habían desaparecido, Twilight Sparkle encabezó una suerte de

procesión en dirección a los portales y fue oportunidad para los Aprendices Wonderbolt

de tocar tierra nuevamente, cerrando la marcha.

Spike se adelantó con suma rapidez y abrió las puertas para su Princesa y la exuberante

caravana, y una vez en el interior, se dirigieron al amplio salón de los Tronos.

\- ¡Yo no puedo ser una futura Princesa! ¿No entiendes? ¡No lo soporto! – se oyó gritar a

Starlight; Appelajack le dirigió una mirada alarmada a Twilight y ésta le correspondió.

Apresuraron el paso.

\- ¡Soy una estupenda hechicera, incluso mejor que mi maestra! ¡Ella lo sabe y me teme

por eso! ¡Soy especial, soy superior, no estoy para andar regalando sonrisas por ahí! No

quiero cuidar ciudadanos, no quiero cuidar a nadie, ¡no quiero a ningún pony cerca de

mí…!

Rainbow alertó a sus novatos Wonderbolt, que se electrizaron. Twilight ocultó el cofre

con la Tiara bajo sus plumas y echó a correr hacia el salón. Las demás le siguieron.

\- ¡Patéticos! ¡Llorones! Son como un montón de niños incapaces. Y las lecciones de

amistad de la Princesa Twilight…me son una tortura constante. No puedo soportar más

esto,… ¡Odio a este asqueroso pueblo! ¡Odio a la familia Real! ¡Los odio a todos!

Starlight dejó caer su taza, que se hizo añicos contra el piso. Twilight Sparkle estaba

ahí.


	10. Frente a frente

N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alientan a continuar.

 **Frente a frente**

-¿Twilight…? – Starlight dejó escapar un angustioso gemido. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quién

sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba su maestra allí parada, probablemente hubiera escuchado

todo. Y se puede decir cualquier cosa sobre Twilight excepto que no sabe muy bien

cómo atar cabos. Trixie contuvo el aliento y no se atrevió siquiera a pestañear. Observó

los acontecimientos con sumo interés, pero se abstuvo de cualquier intervención que en

vez de ayudar avivase el proceso de tempestad que se avecinaba. – Eh…ahm…

\- Tenemos que hablar. – sentenció Twilight con firmeza. Su voz se había tornado seca y

severa – A solas.

Starlight, que había tomado el trono correspondiente a Rainbow para beber té y echar

reclamos a los cuatro vientos, abandonó su sitio con cuidado adivinando la indignación

de Dash. En esos precisos momentos casi podía sentir ambas pupilas del pegaso

incrustándosele en la nuca. Había tenido suerte de que no reaccionara como de

costumbre, o la tendría pegada a su hocico amedrentándola con juramentos. Trixie le

imitó, sólo que ella se había sentado en el trono de Fluttershy y estaba segura de que la

pequeña tímida no presentaría demandas sobre eso. De todas maneras, ambas se

sintieron como si profanaran un lugar sagrado y hubiesen sido pilladas _in situ._

\- Rarity, hazme el favor de organizar a las chicas para que puedan desempacar en orden.

– musitó Twilight suavemente. – Los libros de Pinkie a mi Biblioteca y tus enceres

donde creas más conveniente. Dash puede tomar el salón comedor para darles un

refrigerio a los Aprendices y a Coco Pommel. Estoy segura de que todos están

exhaustos por el viaje. Me uniré a ustedes más tarde.

\- No te preocupes, querida. – asintió Rarity con indulgencia; lo que había oído ya le

había escandalizado y superado su tolerancia a lo desagradable; sintió compasión por

Twilight.

La Princesa de la Amistad avanzó hacia Starlight con claras intenciones de escoltarla

hasta alguna habitación del castillo lo suficientemente alejada como para que nadie

escuchara lo que tenía para decirle, pero una vez más su aprendiza dio por sentado que

sabía mejor que su maestra lo que debía de hacerse. Antes de que Twilight se detuviera

ante ella, Starlight encendió su cuerno repentinamente y las arrebató de allí haciéndoles

desaparecer. Se materializaron unos segundos más tarde, en el balcón principal del

castillo.

Twilight soltó un resoplo, tomada por sorpresa.

\- ¡Starlight! – ella nunca había pedido que la llevasen hasta allí.

\- ¡Oh! Aquí no, ¿cierto? – balbuceó su aprendiza; antes de que le hubiesen respondido

ya las había transportado a la cocina. Twilight frunció el entrecejo y antes de soltar

palabra Starlight las trasplantó al salón comedor. Vieron entrar a Dash y Twilight

intentó hablar, pero para entonces su aprendiza las había vuelto a cambiar de lugar.

Aparecieron en la biblioteca, el jardín y la torre, en una secuencia veloz y nerviosa. Era

como si Starlight no supiera estarse quieta. Lo que Twilight no alcanzaba a entender

todavía era si se debía a una predilección deliberada por la rebeldía o una abierta

incontinencia mágica.

Twilight lanzó un hechizo que detuvo a Starlight un segundo antes de llevarles a quién

sabe dónde. Su ansiedad parecía irrefrenable.

\- ¡Starlight, basta! – berreó Twilight, incapaz por momentos de entender cómo

controlarla; a veces era como los potrillos, otras, como los genios dementes.

Ambas estaban muy cansadas y esto no ayudaba a engendrar paciencia y mansedumbre.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, y por alguna extraña razón a estas alturas de la tarde

daba la impresión de que las horas habían decidido hacerse eternas. La fatiga hizo que el

hechizo lanzado por Twilight se evaporara casi al instante. Lo que nunca había notado

era que había reprimido la energía de Starlight en el aire, pero ésta ya había surgido;

ergo una vez liberada, la magia de Starlight acabó por llevarlas de nuevo a la entrada del

castillo.

Twilight hizo rodar la mirada, estaba demasiado irritada como para continuar jugando;

cualquier sitio donde pudiesen hablar sería el indicado.

Starlight se mordió los labios, ya no estaba muy segura de cómo estaban las cosas; o la

vindicaban por su poderosa magia o la desterraban de Equestria por insurrecta. Y, para

ser francos, tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué hubiese deseado ella. Por aquellas horas,

la idea de buscarse nueva patria sonaba tentadora.

\- Starlight, sé que estás nerviosa. – Comenzó a decir Twilight, con tono grave pero

conciliador – Y entiendo que estés atravesando un momento de mucho desgaste

emocional…

Starlight interrumpió de repente.

\- ¡Twilight! Yo no quise…yo… No, es decir,…Verás,.. Tú, la verdad…yo…

\- Necesito que me expliques a qué te refieres puntualmente respecto a tu futuro

desempeño como Aprendiza Real. – Twilight elevó el tono de su voz - Llevo una

pesada dádiva conmigo y es menester que esté segura de que eres la pony indicada.

Súbitamente, Starlight quedó paralizada. Aquellas palabras. Por fin lo había dicho. La

pony indicada… ¡Starlight no era la pony indicada! ¡Twilight pensaba que ella no era la

pony indicada!

El terror en el semblante de Starlight debió de manifestarse intenso, ya que Twilight

dejó de hablar y le estudió con preocupación. Entonces adivinó sus pensamientos.

\- Starlight, no estoy diciendo que no eres la pony indicada para esto. – se apresuró a

asegurar - No me malinterpretes. Pero tengo una pesada responsabilidad y debo actuar

en consecuencia. Si no deseas ocupar este lugar, podemos…

Un grito tronchó en dos todo aquél elaborado parlamento. Starlight saltó. Twilight

volvió el rostro. Trixie, que había ido a escabullirse de la reprimenda junto a la puerta

de entrada, era quien gritaba. Se había abrazado al cortinaje y señalaba con una

temblorosa pata en alto a una extraña manifestación fulgente en medio del aire que

respiraban. Un aura incesante, ígnea y dorada, se apoderó bruscamente de todo el

recinto, brotando de la nada, con flamas de fuego inmensas que parecían moverse como

serpientes mágicas. Como un fantasma, pero disforme; luces vibrantes y esplendentes

allí, suspendidas sobre ellas mientras discutían. El fuego era tangible, pero no quemaba,

y rápidamente iluminó esa porción del castillo desde los cimientos hasta la bóveda del

techo. Trixie gritó más. El ajetreo y los alaridos atrajeron al resto de las amigas de

Twilight, quienes quedaron tan espantadas como ella ante los hechos.

\- ¡Qué corrales…! – Applejack fue la primera en clavar los frenos para no irse de boca

sobre el espectral espectáculo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Exclamó Rarity

\- ¡Ay, no!

\- ¡Uy, qué bonito! - Pinkie no perdió pisada.

Dash dio de voces llamando a sus Aspirantes Wonderbolt; si iban a ver acción, que lo

hicieran pronto. Un pelotón nervioso se apiñó junto a ella pero nadie se atrevió a atacar

primero. ¿Cómo se atrapan las luces? Twilight cubrió a Starlight pero ésta desobedeció

y se le puso delante; el empellón hizo que cayera el cofre que la Princesa guardaba con

afán. Twilight se apresuró a recuperarlo y Starlight ocupó su lugar como escudo

viviente. Fluttershy se unió a Trixie en los chillidos y de pronto el escándalo alrededor

fue inconmensurable.

El núcleo del intenso orbe se agigantaba por momentos; era de una blancura pulcra e

indescriptible y parecía emitir el rugir furioso de las llamas. Cuando por fin la luz

manada cegaba los ojos, y todos los presentes debieron cubrir sus rostros, las llamas

mágicas se consumieron por completo, dejando como legado a un par de viajeros entre

los mundos que llegaban aullando casi tanto como Fluttershy. Eran ponies. Eran dos. Y

al parecer se hallaban enredados sobre la alfombra como si no hubiesen planificado la

intromisión.

Twilight se apresuró a ver; todas creyeron reconocer el pelaje de uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Sunset?! - gritaron de asombro.

Suponiendo que había peligro, Starlight saltó como una flecha y sin pensarlo siquiera se

arrojó encima de un unicornio color durazno que yacía confusa sobre la alfombra. La

embestida resultó un tanto desmedida y ambas echaron a rodar hechas un ovillo.

Alguien más venía con ella. Un pegaso, absorto también, y desencajado. Traía el pelaje

anaranjado y las crines azules revueltas. No parecía comprender nada de lo que estaba

pasando y comenzó a gritar de espanto como el coro de ángeles pasmados compuesto

por Trixie y Fluttershy:

\- ¡Dios mío, qué es esto! ¡Auxilio! ¡Tengo una nariz enorme…!

Starlight y la intrusa rodaron a lo largo del pasillo entre los gritos y el batir de alas de

Rainbow.

\- ¡Starlight, no! – Gritó Twilight, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡Detente, espera!

Imposible que la oyera. El caos era magnífico y Twilight parecía ser por entonces la

única pony cuerda.

\- ¡Es un cambiante! ¡Es un cambiante! – clamó Fluttershy entre sollozos. Trixie pateó la

puerta principal:

\- ¡Huyan todos…!

\- ¡Nada de huir! – Rugió Dash - ¡A ellos, Wonderbolts!

Los aspirantes se lanzaron en picado pero fueron atrancados y arrojados a un lado por el

poder de Twilight.

\- ¡He dicho basta! ¡No entienden nada! ¡Escúchenme!

La alfombra se les había vuelto un obstáculo, acelerando el mareo. Starlight hizo virar a

Sunset hasta que las dos acabaron de narices contra el muro. De pronto lucían como un

par de turistas atrapadas en un alud de nieve ladera abajo. Sunset apenas llegaba a casa

y no lograba hilar cómo había logrado aquello. Mucho menos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tampoco recordaba muy bien cómo hacer uso de sus facultades de unicornio, todo en su

mente era vertiginoso y turbio. Lo único que supo de inmediato fue que debía

protegerse o esa calurosa bienvenida acabaría rompiéndole alguna costilla. Y así fue

que, echando mano a sus reflejos más primitivos, cuando Starlight giró por encima de

su lomo, debido al impulso de la inercia, Sunset se arqueó en corcovos que le repelieron

de un salto. Y una vez que Starlight estuvo en el aire, Sunset le asestó una patada que la

devolvió junto a su maestra, al otro lado de la alfombra.

\- ¡Que se detengan, digo…! – Twilight estaba a punto de desgarrarse la garganta.-

¡Todos aquí, alto…!

Su baladro pareció salido de sus más profundas entrañas; Pinkie decidió ayudar y sonó

un inmenso corno que dejó a todos sordos.

Los aspirantes cayeron al suelo; el coro de ángeles paranoicos se heló de pronto. Flash

olvidó el drama de su nariz y Trixie quedó sepulta bajo otro estandarte descolgado. La

pequeña unicornio color durazno buscó, con una trémula mirada esmeralda, el rostro de

Twilight. Apenas comenzaba a creer lo que pasaba. La voz de Twilight por fin logró

invadir la casa con sorpresa y nostalgia.

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer…?


	11. Reunión

N/A: ¡Gracias por seguir allí! Tuvimos problemas con el proveedor de Internet y casi

me da una crisis nerviosa. Mil perdones. ¡Ya regresé!

 **Reunión**

Starlight Glimmer se incorporó de su rincón con el recuerdo amargo de la escaramuza

en forma de dolor a lo largo de toda la espina. Pero no solamente le mortificaba el

cuerpo. Si sus oídos no le traicionaban, Twilight parecía conocer por nombre a quien,

momentos antes, le había propinado una tremenda coz, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo?

¿Cuándo ya le hubiese roto los huesos? Y todo el mundo parecía embelesado en la

contemplación de esa pequeña y pálida unicornio que ahora se erguía ante ellos. ¿Así

que todos sabían quién era?

\- ¿Twilight…? – Sunset se atrevió por fin a articular palabra, no sin dificultad. Su

lengua se movía con cierta torpeza, como si hubiese bebido demasiado. Resopló con

fuerza como para despertarse de un muy mal sueño. Lo que oyó le sobresaltó. Era el

resuello de un caballo, claro, ¿qué esperaba? Se tomó unos segundos como para intentar

pensar con claridad. Le resultaba extraño hallarse dentro del cuerpo de un pony después

de tanto tiempo; ahora su audición volvía a ser aguda y su visión, pobre. Había olvidado

que los potros deben ladear el rostro para enfocar con claridad; había olvidado que el

equilibrio se sustentaba con cuatro patas de un solo dedo. Había olvidado el golpeteo

potente del pecho proveniente de un poderoso corazón; había olvidado que todo su

exterior, cubierto de pelo, era capaz de sentir el paso etéreo de las imperceptibles brisas

cargadas de polen, y estremecerse ante el más ligero cambio de temperatura. Empezó a

degustar nuevamente el inmenso abanico de aromas capaz de percibir y sofocó el

remanente de nervios con un solo golpe de cola. Algo pesaba en su frente; algo que le

otorgaba dignidad. Reconoció nuevamente el denso marfil de su cuerno.

Instintivamente, también, golpeó el suelo de mármol con su pata delantera y todos

supieron que la ansiedad se agitaba dentro de su cuerpo, como un espíritu ajeno que

acaba de encarnar en un ser nuevo.

Fluttershy se conmovió hasta las lágrimas; Sunset era como los retoños de unicornio

cuando apenas aprenden a andar. Hacen todo a la vez; se beben la vida de un sorbo. Y

eso estaba haciendo Sunset: desplegando su esbelta estampa con cada una de sus

articulaciones. Como quien estira todo su cuerpo al despertar después de un intenso e

interminable sueño. Eso parecía haber sido su realidad en los últimos tiempos; un eterno

y monótono sueño, colmado de limitaciones.

\- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… - Twilight se aproximó, con cuidado. – Estaba

convencida que desde algún tiempo el portal a ese reino se había cerrado. ¿Cómo

llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo sé que eres tú quien dices ser?

Starlight frunció el entrecejo, más disgustada que aliviada. Además del sinnúmero de

preguntas sin respuesta que ahora merodeaban en su mente, nadie parecía recordar que

esa advenediza le había tratado muy mal.

El incidente parecía haber alejado a Starlight del ojo de la tormenta anterior, pero si bien

le había valido como distracción, la verdad es que no le resultaba nada gracioso. Allí se

respiraba una suerte de hermetismo respecto a ciertos asuntos que la mantenía excluida

de un modo terminante. Nadie le había hablado antes de esa tal Sunset… o como se

llame. ¿Cómo estaba eso de ese otro reino? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Hablaba de Equestria, o

había más datos subrepticios? ¿De dónde veía? ¿Era peligrosa? Y con peligrosa, el

parámetro de Starlight apuntaba muy alto. Siendo una experta en magia, que

avergonzara incluso a veces a su devenida instructora, lo único que podría crisparle los

nervios sería una unicornio más habilidosa. ¿Sería éste el caso?

¿Y qué con Twilight? ¿Así que esperaba ser acreedora de su absoluta confianza

reservándose información? ¿Qué clase de amistad sería esa? Starlight acechó a la recién

llegada con desconfianza, como olfatean los perros de caza antes de decidir si lo que

tienen delante es perjudicial o no. Luego arrojó una mirada extrañada a su amiga Trixie;

ella le observaba estupefacta. Obviamente era quien menos comprendía los hechos.

Sunset cogió aire, emocionada. Intentaba dejar de temblar; por fin el maravilloso aire de

Equestria le colmaba los pulmones, rejuveneciéndole. La alegría era incalculable. Lo

había logrado. No sabía cómo, pero estaba en casa.

\- Si quieres saber si soy quien crees, hazme cualquier pregunta. – respondió, con sentido

común.

Flash, que desde el tremebundo chillido del corno había quedado aturdido, espiaba,

petrificado, con la boca abierta. Allí había caballos hablando. Y no diciendo tonterías,

precisamente; incluso parecían más sensatos que él mismo. No se había atrevido a

mover un músculo y el pasmo le otorgaba un aire perturbado muy peculiar. Como si

habiendo estado durmiendo en su cama, una mano fantasmal le hubiese tomado los

tobillos. No había rostro más estremecido de terror. Todavía no se había despegado del

suelo, y tampoco habría sabido cómo hacerlo, dado lo irracional de las circunstancias.

\- Muy bien... – Twilight se acercó más; no parecía percibir ningún peligro – Quiero que

me digas qué nos sobresaltó en casa de Pinkie a media noche.

\- ¿En mi casa? – Pinkie brincó – No tengo nada que sobresalte. Excepto los payasos

siniestros en paquetes de regalo. ¡Oh! Y las tarántulas falsas. Y el refrigerador de

cerebros. Y la pony de las Sombras.

Twilight insistió, ignorando el cuchicheo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Y bien?

Sunset sonrió.

\- ¡Maud! ¿Quién podría hallarla en la oscuridad y no aterrarse?

\- ¡Por el gran Reino de Equestria! – Twilight gritó, eufórica. Se aproximó

definitivamente, casi lanzándose sobre ella. No podía contener la sorpresa. - ¡No es

posible! ¡No es posible!

Sunset echó a reír afirmándole una y otra vez que lo que veían sus ojos no era un

espejismo. Y cuando la exaltación se apoderó de las dos, comenzaron a girar en

redondo, brincando y soltando exclamaciones como dos colegialas inmaduras a punto

de conocer a alguna estrellita del rock.

Las amigas de Twilight soltaron el aliento, aliviadas. Rainbow ordenó descanso a sus ya

tiesos aprendices. Aunque la mitad de los presentes aún no entendieran nada, la

tranquilidad de la Princesa Twilight era garantía de seguridad.

Applejack, Rarity y Dash fueron las primeras en hociquear más de cerca a la visitante.

Habían oído de Sunset, le habían visto unos escasos segundos en el pasado, pero todo

cuanto pudieran poseer en sus recuerdos no bastaba para hacerles sentir que no la

estaban conociendo apenas en ese momento. Por primera vez le miraban a los ojos, por

primera vez resguardaban el sonido de su voz en la memoria. Por primera vez cotejaron

todo cuanto creían saber con la imagen viva que ahora tenían ante sus ojos, y por

primera vez, Sunset Shimmer dejaba de ser historia, para convertirse en presente.

Nada de esto escapó a los ávidos oídos y mirada de Starlight. Al parecer, ofrecerle una

cálida bienvenida a la advenediza era más importante que explicarle a ella los detalles.

A ella, que en breves horas sería proclamada Aprendiza de Princesa. A ella, que debía

velar por su conocimiento y edificación intelectual, y por el bien de Equestria. Bien,

perfecto, si así comenzaban las cosas…

\- Así que… por fin te conocemos… - Applejack, impunemente frontal, fue la primera de

las amigas de Twilight en dirigirse a Sunset, cara a cara. – Eres la famosa Sunset

Shimmer.

" _Famosa_ …", pensó Starlight, dando un respingo.

Qué hermosa es tu melena. – observó Fluttershy, conciliadora. Apenas fue capaz de

sostenerle la mirada. Sunset reconoció en ella a su compañera de escuela, la que sufriera

por su causa infinidad de veces. El parecido era atroz. Es más, ahora que paseaba su

mirada sobre todas ellas, tomaba realmente en cuenta la dimensión de las maravillas que

parecían conectar ambos mundos. Applejack, Dash, Pinkie,… eran ellas,…y a la vez no.

Increíble.

Pero Fluttershy le dolió. Y a pesar de que no fuesen la misma alma, Sunset se conmovió

a actuar para con ella con especial atención.

\- Pues yo creo que tu melena es algo inusual y encantador. – dijo. Fluttershy alzó la

vista y sonrió. – No tengo memoria de haber visto una igual. Es evidente el cuidado que

le das a las cosas. Debes ser muy solícita y amable.

Applejack le echó una mirada a Twilight. Para ser sus primeras palabras, Sunset parecía

ser muy agradable. No había rehuido de la mirada directa de la campirana, no mostraba

nerviosismo. No había dado paso atrás ni daba indicios de ocultar algo. Twilight supo

adivinar la consternación de Sunset y su deseo de enmendar sus actos, aunque los

hubiese perpetrado en ese otro reino y no en Equestria. Se dio cuenta, que Sunset había

llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor camino para con ellas, sería la transparencia.

Pero no dijo nada; antes bien, se regocijó su alma, ya que los efectos de la amistad

parecían haber torneado su carácter muchísimo más de lo que se esperaba. ¡Celestia

estaría tan feliz de saberlo…! Si es que Celestia…

Tales pensamientos le arrancaron por un momento de la felicidad que estaba viviendo,

arrostrándole otra vez a sus sospechas y angustias. Recordó el cofre con la tiara oculta

bajo el plumaje de su ala. Pero Starlight Glimmer se encargó de regresarla al aquí y

ahora con un fuerte carraspeo.

\- Ehm… Me parece descortés no ofrecer una presentación. – sentenció, en voz alta. Se

hallaba de pie, a cierta distancia, pero no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse al

grupo. – Mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer. Soy alumna de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle

asignada especialmente por Celestia y futura Aprendiza de Princesa Real.

Los ojos se Sunset se abrieron, admirada. Jamás le habían contado nada al respecto,…

aunque cierto era que la comunicación entre ambos reinos se había visto trunca.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!

Starlight prosiguió, con desdén.

\- ¿Y tú eres…?

Pinkie se entrometió.

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer! Una alumna favorita de Celestia, que descubrió el pasaje a otro

mundo, robó la corona de Twilight con el elemento de la Armonía y desató una guerra.

¡Fue redimida por Twilight en su viaje a través del espejo, se hizo amiga de las amigas

de Twilight, venció a la magia oscura en ese reino alterno y redimió a la otra Twilight

Sparkle para que pudiera unirse a sus amigas y ser todas más amigas y ahora dejó a

todas sus amigas para venir a ser amiga de nosotras!

Starlight hizo rodar la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada, Trixie saltó a su

lado.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Sí, pero ella es la grandiosa y todopoderosa hechicera heredera de la corona

de…! De….de… - se volvió hacia Starlight – No me has dicho en Princesa de qué vas a

convertirte.

\- Ella es mi alumna en materia de Amistad, por el momento. – intervino Twilight. Intuía

que si no se inmiscuía la conversación podría derrapar hacia cualquier sitio. – Starlight,

ella es Sunset Shimmer, una muy querida amiga. Ambas han pasado por situaciones

difíciles. Estoy segura de que cuando se conozcan, hallarán múltiples puntos en común.

Starlight torció el gesto. Sunset pudo leer el mensaje y enlistó su defensiva,

instintivamente. No había que ser un genio para percibir la rispidez. Twilight creyó

conveniente cambiar el foco de atención.

\- Ellos son los Aprendices Wonderbolt que Rainbow tiene a su cargo. – comentó a

Sunset, continuando con el ritual de presentación. – Son buenos chicos. Rainbow es

ahora miembro titular del Escuadrón. Ha logrado mucho en la Academia en estos

últimos años, tiene mucho talento.

Sunset saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Obtuvo la misma respetuosa respuesta.

\- Intuyo que adivinas el nombre de todas mis amigas. - Twilight sonrió, y recorrió al

resto con un gesto. – Allá tienes a Coco Pommel, Trixie, y… bueno, ya tienes visto a

Spike.

\- Ehm… ¿Twilight? – Fluttershy susurró - ¿No van a ver el estado de su compañero?

No luce muy bien…Creo que le va a dar algo…

La pequeña tímida se había aproximado cuidadosamente al pegaso que yacía tumbado

de lado cerca del acalorado grupo de charlatanes que le había olvidado. Flash respingó

al sentir la proximidad de la nariz del caballo que su mente intentaba asimilar como real.

Todo aquello no podía ser verdad. Quizá el césped de la escuela había sido

fumigado…y los vapores tóxicos le estuviesen dando alucinaciones exóticas.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó, e intentó incorporarse; Fluttershy dio un salto hacia

atrás, espantada.

\- ¿Flash...? – Twilight reconoció el tono de su voz - ¿Flash Sentry?

Flash intentó una vez más; se colocó sobre sus patas pero resbaló y acabó haciendo

sonar su mandíbula sobre el piso. El aire se le había escapado de los pulmones como un

bufido. Sunset corrió hasta él.

\- ¡Espera, lo estás haciendo mal! No levantes tanto la columna, Flash, no eres un ser

humano ahora. No, no, otra vez está mal. Flash… ¿me oyes? Espera, te ayudaré, o

perderás todos los dientes.

\- ¿Sunset? ¡El césped de la escuela! ¡Seguramente tiene algo! ¡Llévame al hospital, me

hablan los caballos!

\- Cálmate, Flash.

Sunset quiso hacer las veces de sostén para que lograse ponerse de pie, pero al perder

nuevamente el equilibrio, Flash tensó todos sus nervios de puro instinto y terror a otra

caída; sus alas se abrieron con brusquedad y Sunset debió eludir rápidamente el azote.

Sus plumas extendidas hicieron gran ruido, como suena el batir nervioso de las

palomas; Sunset acometió por el otro flanco e intentó estabilizarle. Flash soltó un

quejido de horror; el fuerte golpeteo de sus alas no le había gustado nada. Parecían

moverse solas, no había reparado en la orden mental que las impulsaba. No las

consideraba parte de su cuerpo, ni si quiera podía creer lo que le pasaba. El estruendo

era demasiado fuerte y se hallaba muy cerca de su cara. Pero lo peor es que no podía

quitárselas.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Qué es esto! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Haz que pare!

\- ¡Si tan sólo cerraras un segundo la boca!

\- ¡Pst! Sí que sus amigos son raros… - musitó Starlight en un desaire.

\- Quizá yo pueda ayudar. – Twilight se apresuró a hechizar a Flash para que su cuerpo

dejase de retorcerse con espasmos violentos, como un gusano en un vaso de salmuera.

Ralentizó todos sus movimientos,…incluso sus pensamientos, al menos hasta que

tuviesen su estrés bajo control. Y sólo cuando fue posible tenerle de pie sobre sus cuatro

patas, con las alas en calma y la cabeza gacha, intentó encauzar su mente en la senda

correcta.

\- Flash, mírame. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Twilight, la Princesa del Baile de Otoño…

Parapetado entre Sunset y el muro del Palacio, Flash abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Que si la

recordaba! Pero, entonces,… ¿era ella? Sunset ya le había dicho antes sobre su

verdadera imagen, y de dónde era. Lo que no hubiese esperado nunca es emprender un

viaje para verla. Así que… ¿así lucía cuando era…? ¿Cómo había dicho Sunset? ¿Pony?

Creía que los Ponies eran esos simpáticos caballitos que las ferias llevan de aquí para

allá para que se fotografíen con los niños. Incluso su hermanita tenía una foto de ese

estilo. Esperen a que él le contara que la chica que pretendía como novia era uno de

ésos…

\- ¿Flash? – Twilight no estaba muy segura de que el chico hubiera salido del shock. Le

miraba como un borrico. Lengua afuera, ojos desorbitados, melena revuelta y una

mirada de borrego a medio morir. Para qué mentir,… Sí, era bochornoso.

Twilight acercó aún más la nariz y Flash pareció derrumbarse por dentro. Sí,… esos

ojos… esa expresión benevolente pero confusa… su cabello… parecía ser… ella. Sólo

que de menor estatura y con cuatro patas. ¿Y eso? ¡Dios mío, además tenía cola!

\- ¿Flash? ¿Puedes oírme?

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que despertaré? – balbuceó el chico. Twilight intentó calmarle.

\- Ya te encuentras despierto, Flash, tómalo con calma. Yo me sentía igual cuando

aterricé en tu mundo.

\- No, no puede ser verdad. Es sólo una sobredosis de insecticida.

\- Flash, ya no estamos en la escuela. – intervino Sunset. – Corrían tras de mí y te me

echaste encima. Ambos caímos al césped y atravesamos el portal hasta aquí. Luces así

porque esta es la forma que toma tu ser en este mundo alterno. Vamos, eres inteligente,

sé que puedes comprenderlo.

Flash se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio. Sunset y Twilight alargaron el cuello.

\- …Okay… - murmuró al cabo el muchacho, no muy convencido. – Ustedes ganan…

Sólo díganme por dónde volver y prometo no escandalizar nada.

\- Bueno,… eso no lo sé exactamente. – confesó Sunset. – Ni siquiera esperaba que

sucediera, no logré tocar el pilar del monumento de la escuela.

\- ¿Te perseguían? ¿Quiénes? – Inquirió Twilight, ajena a sus correrías. Frunció el ceño -

¿Y por qué Flash se te echó encima?

\- Es… una larga historia. – respondió Sunset. Starlight no perdió pisada. Y afinó sus

oídos muchísimo más que antes.


End file.
